A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'
by Panzer IV
Summary: A Sequel to A Farmer's Courage. out of d frying pan, n into d fire. Will Jack be able to make it back home where his family awaits? Or, will he end up in the same fate as his Bestfriend Cliff? Rating my change later to M for scenes of gore,etc
1. Prologue: Back in Duty

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Prologue: Back in Duty**

(Back to Jack)

It has been a long time now after our liberation of Mineral Island, and the end of World War II. Things have gone back to normal back here in my home, Mineral Island. Karen and Rick were busy running their business, with the help of Ann and me of course. O'Brien has retired from the army, and is now running Yodel farm. But his boys were still in for it. Kai has gone off to America to register himself in the U.S military. I don't know what he got in his mind. Carter May, and Stu is taking care of the church, and usually holds sermons on Sundays. Gray was married to his partner back in the air force, and is now running the library. As for me, I was married to Ann; my sweetheart. We both now run the farm, the Inn, and assisting Karen on the winery. Oh, and by the way, Ann and I have a son, Peter. Those years were one of the best years of my life… until we receive a letter from Kai in 1967.

(Kai's Letter)

Summer 27, 1967 

_Dear: Jack, and Ann Harvest_

"_Hi there guys! How's it going over there in Mineral Island? Are things going well? Well anyways, sorry I couldn't write to you back since I've been in training camp, and I've been moved almost all the time! Finally I'm able to write and send you this before boarding the Hercules military aircraft, heading towards Vietnam. I know I haven't told you that I'm heading there, but at least you know where I'm heading now. When you receive this letter, I was probably in the plane right now, heading towards Saigon. Or maybe, I was already in Nam. Well, gotta' go now! See ya' some other time!"_

(Back to Jack)

"Damn, he's nuts! He's out of his mind!" I was surprise receiving that letter.  
"Calm down Jack! Calm down!" Ann tries to calm me down.

We were all gathered in the Inn one night to read and discuss the letter I receive. Everybody has just gone plain nuts once they read the letter.

"Alright, we all know how crazy he is back in World War II if he gets his hands on a heavy machine gun…." I start the discussion.

"If, he gets his hands on it."

"Yes, Karen; if he gets his hands in it."

"So, what exactly are we gonna' do to keep him from messing himself?" O'Brien

We pause for a moment….

"How about sending a war veteran from our island? Some of us here were still registered in the military right?" Rick

"Oh, we'll send your ass over there four eyes!" Ann's usual aggressive act

"Hey, no body but ME calls him four eyes, bitch!"

"You want a fight eh, Karen?" Ann stands out from his seat, accepting her challenge

"Bring it on sucker!"

"Ladies, please….keep it down! We don't want bar fights here!" This time, I got to act before things go worse.

"Why don't we send your husband Ann? He's the one who survive the German onslaught back in 1944!" What?

"No way is he going Karen! He stays right here, in Mineral Town!" Ann tries to shield me.

"Send O'Brien; he's the one who lead the Airborne troops on the liberation!"

"Whoa…don't put me in! I'm out of the army after the war ends! Send Rick here! His medic skills could prove useful!"

"No way am I going! I've got my jobs, family, kids, and my wife to worry; send Jack!" Not again…..

"FINE! Let's end it this way! I volunteer!" I'll joke a bit to stop this fight.

"What? Rick! Mind my husband Jack, he's just joking. We're joking." Karen.

"No, really; I volunteer."

"Jack! What about the farm? The Inn? Our son? And…….how about me…?" Ann was worried.

" Relax guys, I didn't mean it! It's just a joke!"

My wife, Karen, and Rick sighed in relief. All the others did the same as well.

"Yeah, okay, uh-huh. Thank you!" Doctor Tim. Who the hell is he talking to in the phone?

"Yo, Jack! The U.S Army agrees that you will be re-assigned to the military and will be sent to Vietnam two days from now!"

Everybody in the room was surprised, just like I did.

"What? Tim! I didn't mean it that serious! Cancel it!"

"I can't! It's already been confirmed! A flight is scheduled for you in the airstrip. You will be leaving tonight! The rest, it's up to the military…."

"Damn it!"

That night, I pack my stuff, and write a letter to Ann while she's asleep. That way, I won't have any goodbye tears. I reach the airfield at 1100, board the C-47, and was heading towards the U.S.

(Jack's Letter)

_Dear, Ann_

_Sorry I left you in the middle of the night without telling you my departure. I wrote you this letter to tell you that I was now heading towards Vietnam. Although I will reach Nam tomorrow, I just want to tell you to pray for me for my year of duty. I know what the consequences I will take out there are, but I will promise you one thing: I will return to the island, without harm. Once again, I'm sorry. _

_Love, _

_Jack_


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

(Letter from Home)

_Dear: Jack_

_Why didn't you tell me of your departure last night? It's alright for you to wake me up, and told me about this! The next morning I was panicked by your disappearance. Knowing this, Karen and Rick had decided to help us for a while; the Harvest Sprites were willing to help as well. Jack, all I want to tell you is to be careful out there. I've seen how terrible the war was over there through our new television. Your son and I will be waiting for you over here, at Mineral Town. _

_Love, _

_Ann_

(Back to Jack)

I glimpse at the scenery outside of the Hercules Heavy Cargo plane transporting me and a few other soldiers. Once I arrived at the States, I was transferred at once to Nam. Although I was hoping for a day rest at the States, I got mine at this metal crap flying over the Pacific. Not to mention the storm we're facing which gives quite a bumpy ride. We stop by Okinawa to refuel and get ourselves some chow before heading towards Vietnam.

"Lieutenant!" I turn my head to find a thin, shaved, soldier calling me.

"Yeah?"

"Your first time in Nam?" I nod my head.

"How'd you know?"

"You seemed tense since the beginning of this flight!" Ooh

"What's your name?"

"Mike, Mike Kowalski; Private. And you are?"

"Jack, Jack Harvest; Lieutenant."

"Nice to know you LT!"

"LT?"

"Short for Lieutenant!"

"Oh….."

We sat in the Chinook in silence until the pilot calls all of us from his cockpit.

"Yo! You guys back there!" I turn my head towards the pilot calling from his cockpit.

"5 minutes towards target! Get your stuff ready!"

We arrive at Saigon airport at sunrise on Spring 5, 1967. It was no surprise that the whole airfield is field with U.S military aircrafts such as the U.S Hercules Transport plane (replacing the old C-47 from service), the new F-4 Phantom Fighter-Bomber that turned popular recently, the A-7 Corsair, a reliable jet fighter that aren't as popular as the Phantom, the ACH-47 Chinook heavy transport chopper, and lots of UH-1 transport chopper, the workhorse in Nam as most soldiers I heard says. Some of the UH-1 has been revised into assault helicopters, rivaling the AH-1 Super Cobra which is here in the airfield as well. As the ramp on the back of the Hercules drops, a Captain appears to us, greeting us.

"Alright, listen up! I want each of you soldiers to head to your designated helicopter to be transported to your chopper AT ONCE! GO!"

We walk down the ramp down to the concrete field. As we head to our helicopter, the Captain calls us.

"Four of you! Follow me!" The captain points the four of us. I know Kowalski, but I don't know the rest of the two.

As we follow the Captain, a few soldiers who have been service in Vietnam walk pass us, heading towards the Hercules Transport craft to be returned home.

"Welcome to Nam mother fuckers! You're gonna' love the shit out here!" A grunt greets us, with unpleasing words.

"Who you're calling mother fucker, mother fucker?" One of the four of us answers him; playing tough.

"Oh, you wanna fight eh, neger?"

"Who you're callingneger you shit!"

"You neger! That's you I'm talking too!" The black guy pulls out his knife from his boots, while the American pulls out his Colt M1911A1 pistol. This will get nasty if somebody don't stop them.

"Whoa, hold it! Hold it! We wouldn't want any bloodshed in here, do we?" I step up to the scene, hoping to stop the fight before things would get worse.

"This none of you're business private! Now get your fucking ass out of my way before I shoot YOU, and the NEGER!" I point at my rank stiched on my uniform, confirming him.

"Oh, sorry Lieutenant……I didn't mean it!" He holsters back his pistol to his holster. As the black guy, he places his knife back to his boots.

"Now you move along before I report you to HQ for you to be sent back to the front! Now MOVE!" He salutes me and dash towards his friends, leaving the scene. I sigh in relief, and continue following the Captain.

"You got one leadership over there Lieutenant! You would make yourself a good leader in your squad!"

"Thanks Captain." As we continue, the black guy taps me on my back.

"Hey, thanks over there Lieutenant! He could've blown my black ass back there!" He smile, thanking me.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Perry, Richard Perry; Private. And you?"

"Jack, Jack Harvest; LT."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant! It's the first time for me to be friends with white guys in the military. Back home, we were discriminated!"

"You were….."

"Discriminated? Yeah, we were."

"Ooh….." Discrimination rarely happens in Mineral Island. So it's quite a surprise for me.

We follow the captain until we reach a tent. The medium, olive drab tent was an assignment registration tent (where new arrivals register themselves and got assigned). The Captain lines us up for the registration. Kowalski was first in line.

"Name?" The guy with the MP helmet and a clipboard questions Kowalski for his bio-data.

"Kowalski, Mike"

"Age?"

"28"

"Country?"

"U.S."

"State?"

"California."

"Married?"

"Engaged, but canceled."

"Early Profession?"

"Criminal."

"In?"

"Murder, drug dealing, and provocation."

"Rank?"

"Private."

"Thank you Kowalski; you will be assigned to Hill 538, or "Ghost Town" so do the soldiers here speaks. You will be placed on the U.S Third Battalion, and will do assignments just what your commander ordered you. Your chopper's serial will be 225, leaving at 0630. Grab your gears, and wait for further orders." The MP records his data and places it in a stack, and grabs another one.

"Name?"

"Perry, Richard."

"Age?"

"32"

"Country?"

"U.S"

"State?"

"Chicago."

"Married?"

"Yes."

"Kids?"

"A son and a daughter."

"Early Profession?"

"Criminal."

"In?"

"Rape, robbery, and murder."

"Rank?"

"Private."

Thank you Perry; you will be assigned to Hill 538, or "Ghost Town". You will be placed on the U.S Third Battalion, and will do assignments just what your commander ordered you. Your chopper's serial will be 225, leaving at 0630. Grab your gears, and wait for further orders." The MP guy does the same thing to Perry's paper. Only he stacks it in a different stack. The next guy in line came forward.

"Name?"

"Hawkins, Steve."

"Age?"

"25"

"Country?"

"U.S."

"State?"

"Colorado."

"Married?"

"No."

"Early Profession?"

"None."

"Rank?"

"Sergeant first Class."

Thank you Hawkins; according to your personal data here, you're the highest achieving recruit in your group with a score 8 on explosives, 8 on weapons training, 9 on obstacle course, 7 on Heavy weapons training, and a 6 on driving test. You have been a drill sergeant back at the States, drilling recruits. Excellent! Welcome to the SF (Special Forces) Hawkins! You just won yourself a one way ticket to hell! You will be assigned to Nui Pek Hill, and will be replacing a KIA Sergeant. Your chopper's serial will be 186, and leaves at 0900. In the mean time, enjoy yourself in Saigon; a sergeant will take you there. DON'T BE LATE!"

"Thank you sir!" What one lucky bastard.

"Next!" I walk up towards the desk. I was last in line

"Name?"

"Harvest, Jack."

"Where the hell did you get your back name?"

"Family name Sir."

"Okay…….age?"

"25"

"Country?"

"Britain."

"Britain? How come you speak clear American-English?"

"My mother was a British, while my father's an American.

"Okay……town, city?"

"Precisely an island sir."

"Okay…what is it?"

"Mineral Island."

"City?"

"More likely a town…."  
"Whatever! Just spit it!"

"Mineral Town."

"Early Profession?"

"Farmer."

"Rank?"

"1st Lieutenant." The MP stares at me, surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"1st Lieutenant."

"WHAT THE FUCK! How come? Guys that went here usually privates, corporals, and sergeants! Lieutenants should've been in the field right now! What are you? Sent back to the States and re-registered?"

"No."

"Then how the hell you got the rank?"

"Back in World War II sir."

"Okay…..that's reasonable…..wait…..how come you're still 25? You should've been forty, right now! And how come you re-registered? In your data here, you should've been discharged respectively!"

"In my Island, the Harvest Goddess gives us Elixir of Life every goddess festival, which decreases our age by 1; that is, if you join the festival. And for the registration question, I volunteered."

"Ooh…." He records my data and place the sheet on the stack with Kowalski's paper. Perry's paper was separated from ours.

"Thank you 'Harvest'."

"Call me Jack. I like that call better."

"As you say…….Thank you Jack; although you are a Lieutenant, you will be assigned to Hill 538, or…

"Ghost Town…..I know."

Right…….your division will be….

"The U.S Third Battalion……."

"Okay……your chopper serial will be….

"225."

"Will you stop interrupting Lieutenant? I could ask High Command to bust you down to Private!"

"Sorry sir."

"You will be leaving at 0630. Grab your gears, and wait for further orders."

Waiting were no problem to me. In a matter of 30 min, I have known Kowalski's and Perry's background pretty well. Kowalski is a criminal back at the States that was supposed to be sentenced to death because of drug dealing, murder, and the provocation between families. Perry, however only wishes to power up his family, but ended up on raping, and murdering the victim. Not to mention, he was caught red handed carrying the stolen goodies. 30 min have pasts, and I'm now in a chopper hovering above the dense jungle of Vietnam, heading towards "Ghost Town", with two ex-criminals! Although the trip only takes 2-3 hour (not included refueling on Pleiku base camp), it's not a boring trip after all. In the way, we talk more about our families, friends, and our previous lives.

"2 minutes to "Ghost Town"! Get your stuff ready!" The pilot in the cockpit calls us.

"Hey you guys up in the front; How much longer?" Perry calls in, with inpatient looks.

"Not long now..."

"Is that it?" I point over the horizon.

"Yup, that's it! Welcome to Ghost Town!"

Ghost Town was a medium sized U.S base surrounded with dense jungle, fences, and guard towers. From the chopper, I could see men in the shooting range, G.Is marching, training, and doing pushups and all those other stuffs. The helipad could fit 1-2 UH-1 Helicopters; or Huey as the guys call it. Around the perimeter, there were trenches used by U.S soldiers incase an attack occurred. The structure that I did not recognize is a small hut behind the base. An MP guards a fence leading towards the hut.

"Okay, we're here! Get your stuff ready!" The pilot lands the chopper at the Helipad.

"Right, thanks guys!" I thank them for the lift.

"No problem! Just be careful out there G.Is!" After he says that, the chopper flies off to somewhere I don't know.

"So…….what is we supposed to do now, LT?" Kowalski. He's asking the wrong guy……

"Yeah……what are we doing here anyway?" Perry also doesn't know what to do.

"I don't know…….."

"Yo! Newbie's!" An MP calls the three of us.

"You supposed to report to the T.O.C bunker, and tell the Captain you have arrived. Don't waste your time now; the Captain is a bit pissed since he lost in a chest fight last night."

"Sorry…..but…..which one is the T.O.C bunker?"

"You guys don't know? (Damn newbie) It's the one with the U.S flag on it! You won't miss it!"

"Alright, thanks." I thank him and heads for the bunker.

"Hey, LT." Kowalski taps me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or is that guy was just talking about how shit newbies are?"

"Yeah…….think I heard that too Lieutenant!" Perry.

"Nawh, maybe it's just your imagination."

"Maybe……"

We walk over to the T.O.C (Tactical Operation Center) bunker and were greeted by the Captain's unpleasant greeting.

"Where the hell were you assholes from?"

"We've just arrived, sir."

"Bull shit! Nothing makes me more piss than soldiers who make fucking stupid excuses! Any other excuses Lieutenant?"

"No sir….."

"Good! Now all of you piece of crap better report to the PX to grab your weapons. You got your first duty to assist our recent patrol squad."

"Yes sir." The three of us salutes and leaves the bunker.

"Oh, one more thing sir."

"What is it Lieutenant? Don't give me fucking lame excuses, I don't need them now."

"I just want to ask you sir."

"What is it?"

"The hut behind the base, what is it?"

"Oh, that? That's the boom-boom house, where you spend all your chits (money/tickets) on one of mama san's whores. You need a pass to get through the fence, Deuce sells those; he usually hangs around the chopper's fuel dump, by the Helipad." Damn, this Captain knows lot of things around here!

"Thank you sir."

We walk over to the PX (which just 2 feet away from the T.O.C bunker) to get our stuff for the jungle patrol. A G.I was there also to get an extra M-60, nicknamed 'The Pig'.

"Please buddy! We really need 'The Pig'! Our squad was cut down on each patrol since we're only armed with assault rifles and sub-machineguns!" The soldier begs for his pass to grab the M-60.

"Sorry men, I can't do that! We're running low on M-60 and the belt rounds. New supplies of those would be coming in 2 weeks or so…." The black officer answers him.

"But please! We need it for TONIGHT! I can't risk anymore of my men out there without heavy fire support!"

"I'll try to talk to the Captain. In the meantime, would you step aside bro? Got some guys waiting back there!"

The soldier (appears to be a sergeant) steps aside and leaves the PX cursing about black men and the MP. We step up to the guy and ask for the equipments. He nods and hands us a canteen, a pair of extra boots, types of magazine pouches, acoltM1911A1 pistol with 7 extra magazine, a pistol holster, insect repellant, a black raincoat (cheapies), a Medkit, a cleaning kit (use for cleaning weapons), a helmet, a small oil container (with oil), a flak jacket, and a military rucksack.

"Okay……here are your gears………, and here's your pass to grab weapons over by the shooting range……"

"Free choice?" Kowalski

"Free choice. Most guys pick the assault rifle; but hey, it's a free choice, and there's even a bunch of weapon variety!"

"So……..I can go and pick 'The Pig'….?" The black G.I stares at Kowalski, confused.

"Give me your pass……" Kowalski hands his pass.

"Now, you can only pick weapons of MY choice UNTIL you realize your mistake! This time, you will use the M-14….."

"But….."

"No buts! You want 'The Pig', I can't give 'The Pig'. So, I'll take away your free choice! Make sure Sergeant Patterson sees this pass. Otherwise, you will be placed on midnight missions, whom you probably won't like."

"Damn……." We walk away from the PX for a few feet, until I remembered to ask him something extra. I run back to the PX, leaving Kowalski and Perry at the firing range.

"You're back again eh? What do you want now?" Once again, I was greeted by the black G.I.

"Can I ask for an extra pistol holster?"

"Say what?"

"AN EXTRA PISTOL HOLSTER!"

"What are you gonna' use it for? You really won't need it……would ya?" The G.I asks in confusion.

"I'll use it for something……" He hands me the extra pistol holster.

"Don't play cowboy out there G.I! You'll regret it!"

"Oh, one more thing..."

"What?"

"Can I have an extra M1911A1 pistol with extra 7 magazine?"

"Aw man, this guy's nuts!" He search for an extra M1911 pistol and hands it to me.

"Thanks!"

I continue heading towards the firing range, where Kowalski and Perry awaits me. They probably got their guns right now……

"Hustle up LT; the chopper's about to leave!" Oh shit!

I ran to the firing range to find the sergeant coaching new recruits with the M1-Carbine. I better hustle up and grab my gun.

"You gotta' AIM before you shoot!"

"Excuse me, Sergeant Patterson?" I tap him by the shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need to grab myself a gun for a patrol. You got some choices, or advices?" I show him the pass. He nods.

"Come here kid…….Keep practicing over there losers!" He led me to a store house in the firing range. It's magnificent to see all sorts of weapons inside, arranged, and well organized.

"Go ahead, pick the one you like…….eh…….Lieutenant. Sorry for my attitude at the beginning." The sergeant salutes, asking for forgiveness.

"Nawh, that's alright. Okay………lets see……" I scan over the shelves and the rows of guns, pistols, Sub-machineguns, Machine guns (only one M-60 left), rifles, assault rifles, grenades, and grenade launchers. I don't recognize most of them new guns.

"What's this one? An improvised version of the M1 Garand?" I point over at a rifle that looks almost like the Garand; with the addition of a magazine clip.

"That's the new M-14 Rifle. Although it isn't as popular as it is now, it's still a reliable rifle." I nod and continue scanning the shelves.

"Hey……, Rick's invention on the sniper version of the M1 Garand WAS adopted by the U.S after all."

"You know that guy? Rick Burton? Yeah, he's the guy who invents this sniper rifle back at 1944. It gotten popular recently….."

"Oh……." I nod and continue scanning the shelfs.

"Is this the U.S version of the German MP-40?" I pick up the greasy gun and held it up high, aiming.

"No, that's the U.S version of the British Sten gun; the U.S M3, or more known as the 'Grease Gun'. That gun is one of my old time favorites. Light, accurate, and reliable……."

"Reliable?" I interrupt the sergeant's explanation.

"Yeah; reliable, an accurate weapon. That baby could work in any kind of harsh terrains or conditions! Gain popularity in the Pacific back at World War II."

"Interesting……." Once again, I browse around for my piece. The silenced Sten gun can be spotted in here as well.

"Isn't this the STG 15?" I held up the rifle.

"No Lieutenant; that's the new M 16 rifle, developed after the AR 15 rifle……"

"So it is the STG 15…..I've seen how this gun's poor performance in the outdoors. It jammed mostly in unfortunate situations… " The sergeant looks in confusion. What's wrong?

"Eh……are you sure you're new here in Nam Lieutenant? How do you know about the gun's problem? And what the heck is the STG 15? That thing is the M 16! How can……"

"Shut up, Sergeant; got Thompson?" He nods and grabs the M1A1 Thompson from the shelves.

"How about try using the 'Grease Gun' this time Lieutenant? You won't regret it! Besides, it's lighter than the Thompson." I pause for a moment, thinking of his suggestion.

"Alright, I'll take it. Where's the 'Grease Gun'?" The sergeant hand me the Sub-machinegun along with 8 extra clips.

"Here you go, take care Lieutenant!"

"Thanks!" As I head off to the Huey waiting for me, the sergeant calls me back in.

"You forgot your frags!" He hands me over 4 M26 frag grenades.

"Thanks sergeant." I head towards the Huey, greeted with 2 of my squad member (for now).

"Taking the U.S M3 eh, LT?" Kowalski examines the SMG while I climb the chopper.

"Yup."

"I'll tell you something LT, you'll regret using that! My father got killed in the Pacific because of that cursed gun!"

"Yeah well, it's your father; not me!" I chuckles as the Huey flies off.

"Oh, Lt; meet our new radio operator. Sergeant Jonathan Anderson." Kowalski introduce me to a healthy looking G.I with spectacles on. His helmet was written with words like 'Slacker', 'Goin' Home!' and 'Meat Grinder'. A cigarette case, a 'Marlboro', and a small oil container could be spotted belted around his helmet.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant; the names Anderson, Jonathan Anderson. Guys back in the camp call me Short Timer."

"Nice to meet you Short Timer. Names Harvest, Jack Harvest. Friends back home call me by my first name.

"And that is…?"

"Jack."

"Ok; Nice to know you, Jack!"

Arriving there, I receive my first mission in Vietnam. While the chopper flies through the jungles below me, I kept thinking to myself…….will I make it out of this war? Or, will I be returned home in a body bag? Who knows………? Only God knows what will happen to me next……….

**Author's Note**

Finally! I finally finish the first chapter on A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'! Whew! Sorry I can't get this chapter updated as fast as I thought since homework were stacking, and due projects were coming close. Anyways…….I only able to do this at midnight, sneaking out of my bed and turns on the computer just for typing this story! LOL! Anyways………please R&R! Thank you!

BTW:

The updates MAY look like it'll take forever……..

This story might end up to chapter 20-30.


	3. Chapter 2: First Patrol

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 2: First Patrol**

(Jack's Letter)

_Dear: Ann_

_I've received your letter already; right after I arrived at the U.S. I know we haven't have much time to talk about my actions leaving you back home since I have to leave at the middle of the night. But I just want you to know that I've arrived safely in Nam, and am now in my first patrol. Arriving here, I met two new friends; who happened to be criminals being punished for their crimes. One is a tall, skinny, bald guy named Kowalski. He was quite a kind feller even though he's a criminal. The second one is Richard. Richard is also a criminal who was sent here because of his actions. He was a family man who only wishes to help his family, but ended up in jail cause of murder, and rape. I hope this letter reaches you, and I hope you're reading this letter right now. We're getting close to the LZ for the mission, I better stop now. All I wanted to say is that I love you so much. Oh, tell Peter I love him too. _

_PS: If you're reading this letter, it means I'm safe and sound in here. If not, this letter probably won't reach you._

_Love,  
__Jack_

(Back to Jack)

Spring 5, 1967,  
Routine Patrol, 30 KM South of La Drang Valley,  
1000 hrs

I stuff the letter I've wrote in my pocket as the chopper hover above the LZ (Landing Zone). We finally reach the LZ where my 4 men squad will be drop off. This is my first patrol, and my first day in Vietnam.

"C'mon! What are you waiting for? The Congs ain't gonna whait all day!" Kowalski jumps first off the chopper, a few meters before it touches down.

"Kowalski, you know nothing around here! I suggest you stay back, or you might end up in one of those pungi pits or whip traps my former squad fellow ends up with." Short Timer was out next. He's armed with the STG-15 or the M-16 as it was called these days.

"Pungi pits and whip traps?" I question as I hop off from the chopper.

"You don't know? Those VC bastards construct pits or whip traps with sharpened bamboos on em'. You don't wanna' know if you caught one."

"So….you lost all of your squad Short Timer?" Perry hops out last from the chopper; armed with the Remington 870 shotgun.

"Yeah……, I lost my squad on a midnight ambush. The Lieutenant and I were the last survivors. The Lieutenant died on the field Hospital."  
"Why's that?"

"He's shot right by the kidney……., and runs out of blood when the doctors where trying to save him. You got a good doctor back home Jack?" What makes him ask that?

"Yeah, I got one."

"Good for you……..invite him here someday." I chuckle, we all chuckle.

"Funny Shorty…." The chopper lifts off, leaving us and the dense jungle.

The jungle was no fun at all. Ants, spiders, snakes, and buffalos? Not including some fucking Vietcong (VC for short) who tries to ambush us from tree tops. But we've kicked their asses well. Most VC were armed with the Russians ex-WW II weapons like the Mosin Nagant, the PPSH-41, PPSH-42, Tokarev SVT semi-automatic rifle, and the Tokarev TT handgun. Some fortunate VC got the pre-war weapons like the French MAT-49, SKS Simonov semi-automatic carbine rifle, and the double barrel hunting shotgun. Luckily, no VC we encountered were armed with the PU, or the Scoped Mosin Nagant. We hike for a few hours until we come up on corpses of a U.S patrol squad who come earlier than us.

"What do you suppose killed them?" Kowalski, staring at the corpses

"Wasn't old age, I knew that!" I joke around a bit, cheering my squad members

"Damn…..poor fellows….." Short Timer examines them, hoping there would be survivors.

"Damn VC wasted em' good….." I examine the corpses. One guy died clutching his family photo.

"Yup, you got that right….." Kowalski starts to search the corpses and takes their ammos.

"Kowalski, what the fuck is you doing?" Perry stares at Kowalski, confused.

"Always make good use of the dead. Go and grab some ammo from em'." This doesn't surprise me since I used to do this back in Italy at 1943. I lost my friends on the assault on Monte Casino; most of them were carrying Thompson Sub-Machineguns.

"Kowalski's right. Go ahead and grab what you need." I scavenge 3 extra 'Grease Gun' magazines from one of the dead G.I.

"What about the body? We can't just leave em' here!" Perry

"Take the dog tags. Make sure no Congs take them and counts our loss." Short Timer examines the bodies and snatches the dog tag off from the dead soldier. We did what he told.

"Okay guys…..lets continue, it won't be long till' we reach a small stream in a clearing. We'll take a rest once we reach there."

We continue the patrol for a few kilometers. The jungle was much clearer than our first assault; no Congs in sight. While hiking, we talk a bit about our families (once again), friends, and other stuff. Short Timer knows a lot of good dirty jokes I never heard before. We were laughing all the way to the stream. Along the way, we found a dead VC which seems to have rot.

"That's the way a VC supposes to look! Good as dead!" Kowalski piss on the corps and scavenge a soldier medal from the VC.

"That medal would worth 3-5 chits, so keep looking for those." Short Timer

"What about U.S dog tags?"

"They'll worth 8 chits for scavenging lost patrol."

"Does living dog tags worth it?"

"Yup…, but they'll put your name in the KIA list."

"Ooh….."

"Let's continue. The stream is just a few clicks from here."

After walking a few more kilometers, we could hear water running and small splashes of em'. We could also hear……..gunfires? What the hell is going on out there?

"Whoa LT……it doesn't sound like a safe place to rest out there." Kowalski

"Yeah…..it doesn't sound like it….. (Damn, I need to piss…)" Perry talks in, while scratching his balls

"I know Perry…, I know. Lock and load! Once we clear those damn VC, you can have yourself a good long piss in the stream."

"I won't go drinking from there….." Short Timer shook his head and continues towards the stream.

Once we reach there, we were quite surprise on the amount of Vietcong assaulting; men and women. I just know that even women join the VC and starts killing U.S soldiers. While back at camp, U.S soldier were 'killing' the women in the boom-boom house.

"Damn! Look at that! It's a full assault! They're heading towards us!" Kowalski panics and start firing his M-14, sending 2 VC down. We ourselves open fire towards the ambush crowd.

"Calm down Kowalski! You won't get a good shot if you don't slow down!" Short Timer fires his M-16 in 3 shot burst and sends 1 VC down.

"Slow down my ass! I even make more kills than you!" Kowalski continue firing his rifle like mad. I don't know whether he aims it or not….

"Think they're attacking something or someone down by the stream. Should we go and take a look and start assisting?" Perry doubt too much.

"Hell no! LT, make the call for artillery barrage!" Kowalski just can't get his nerve down.

"Right! Shorty, hand me the radio."

"Roger!" U.S military is still using ex-WW II radio?

"Got maps?" Shorty rambles his small pack.

"Got em'!" I grab the map and pinpoint the target. Short Timer instantly picks up the phone and dials the artillery.

"Arty base three, this is scout eight; requesting artillery strike, over."

"_Roger, this is Arty base three, give us the coordinates over."_ The guy over the radio replies. We'll be having barrage of em' in not time.

"Roger, coordinates is as follows……"  
"Hurry up dammit! I don't want my ass got blown off over here!" If we ever get killed because of this, I swear I'll kill Shorty

"Shut up! I'm trying to talk over here!" Short Timer covers the phone for a second and continues

"Right……coordinates is as follows…, Charlie, 5, over."

"_Roger, coordinates is as follows…, Charlie, 5. Is it correct? Over." _This radio thing is taking so much time……

"Roger Arty base three! Scout eight out! It won't be long now Lieutenant!" Finally

We wait for a few seconds until a huge barrage of shells come flying over towards the stream. We watch, awe by the beautiful scene of Congs getting flunk by our boys from afar.

"Man down! Man down! Those fuckers take down my squad!" Who the hell? That sounds familiar!

I ran down to the stream to check out what had happened, and what had I just hit.

"Kai!" Kai stare at me in amazement.

"Jack! What the fuck are you doing here?" I chuckle, while giving signs to my squad, assuming its okay.

"What else? I volunteered to be sent here just to check over your condition! Glad to see you're okay…" He holsters his M-60 (How the hell he got that?) on his shoulder and sighs….

"Glad I'm okay….."

"Yeah……."

"Who the fuck calls in the artillery anyway?" Oh…..haha…..

"Let's just continue, shall we brother?" Thanks to Perry, our asses we're saved. Kai keeps on wandering about what he meant along the way

Continuing our patrol turns out into a huge battle. Just a few kilometers walk from the stream; we've already encounter a huge number of VC, man and women. This patrol is more than what we've expected to be.

"Goddamn it! Where the hell were these assholes comin' from?" We were pinned down in a trench, a few meters from a tunnel. Kowalski's was freaked out with the amount of VC attacking us.

"See that tunnel? That's where they came from!" I point over the distance as tracer fires flings around and over my helmet

"What are we gonna' do about it Lieutenant?"

"What else? Blow it sky high! That's for sure! Lay covering fire, I'm moving in! On my……"

"(Speaks in Vietnam)!" A female VC suddenly comes up on us with a Mosin Nagant

"What the fuck? Eat this!" Kai, startled, opens his M-60 towards the VC.

"Damn! That's the first time I kill a women! What else? Kids?"

"Next, you will kill a bunch of VC gay lords fucking their way up here! (chuckles)" Perry

"And that gay lord will fuck your black ass!"

"Shut up Shorty! Guys here don't discriminate blacks!" Short Timer chuckles on Perry's reply. It's no surprise we still can joke in this kind of situation.

"But I heard guys here discriminates Christians! How's that? Are you a believer?" Kowalski replies as e loads his M-14 and continue firing towards the hordes of VC

"Of course I am! Are you?"

"No…..I don't believe in something that's not true….."

"But He is true! He is the one and only……."

"Yeah, yeah; whatever!" I chuckle hearing that

"Okay…..keep it together guys……"

"Are you a Christian too LT?" I nod my head towards Kowalski's question

"Damn….."

"Alright! On my signal, I want covering fire! Cover me while I dash towards the tunnel!" They nod and start loading their gun

"Ready……." We gaze at the distant, tensed. I lift my hand up, getting ready

"Steady……" My squad starts cocking and aims their weapon of choice towards their target

"Covering Fire!" I dash towards the next cover, and into the tunnel; my squad were covering me. The VC coming out of the tunnel was pinned down by my squad as I dash towards the tunnel; all I had in mind was to Once I enter the tunnel, I eliminate every VC possible, and set a charge on the tunnel's mouth. The explosion causes the tunnel to collapse above their heads and buries them alive……it almost buried me alive as well.

"Whoa……that was cool! LT! THAT was AWESOME!" Kowalski pats me at the back as I re-enters the trench.

"Next time, send me! Not him! I got the Heavy MG!" Kai sighs, disappointed for it's not him who blows the tunnel

"C'mon Tomkins! It's not like everyday you're missing actions!" Perry seems to get along Kai real quick

"But I NEVER even got a chance to blow tunnels! How come all of my former squad members got to blow those?"

"Stop being a whinny! After all, you kill more VC than us!" Short Timer calms Kai as he examines the remains. I chuckle and give the orders to continue.

Tired, exhausted, and annoyed by some fucking bugs, we continue our way towards the designated location where we suppose to end our patrol. Along the way, we talk about VC and political causes why were here.

"Anyways Jack……do you know that my former squad members..?" Kai and I got lots of things we would like to talk about

"The guys that recently shelled?"

"Yeah…those guys…….they used to cut VC's ears off once they killed one. For charm…..or souvenirs, you know what I mean?" VC ears….? What kind of world are we living in?

"Umm….did you say ears?" Kowalski had been listening to our conversations

"Yup…….theses…." Kai wiggles his ears

"Oh….my GOD! Now I'm glad their shelled!" I chuckle hearing that

"Have you ever seen a group of VC got shelled?" Short Timer joins our conversation

"Nope….." Kai

"Never…." Kowalski

"I've seen someone got shelled, but never see a VC got shelled before…." I answer his question. He nods, smiling

"You know what the scene turns into, right Jack?"

"Right!"

"Then don't say a word!" I nod, smiling

"I once saw a VC got shelled. And you know what happened to him?"

"What?" Kowalski and Kai answers at the same time

"He was turned into bite-size pieces. You even could take his arm for souvenir! The bones were here, the heart was there…..all those sort of stuffs." Kai doesn't budge; so is Kowalski.

"O…..kay……" I laugh a long the way, looking at both of my squad members. Only Perry who seems to be a bit tensed.

We reach the suppose to be the LZ after a 3 kilometer walk and was surprise by the NVA (North Vietnamese Forces) preparing something big. There were machine gun nests, NVA soldiers with RPGs, and Vietcongs crawling everywhere! The whole LZ was crawling with em'!

"Get back! Take cover!" I give the command as my squad finds cover as fast as they could.

I examine the whole area for a glimpse and notice 1 MG position (DP), one sniper nesting in a tree (He's equipped with a new sniper rifle. A magazine attached to it makes it a semi-automatic rifle), and 5-8 NVA taking cover ahead with us (armed with an advance STG 44s (?) and MAT 49).

"These NVAs were armed with an advance STG 44…."

"Sir, with my respect, their AK-47; a new Soviet Assault Rifle with excellent stopping power, medium capacity magazine, loud, and are woefully inaccurate…."

"Keep that speech later fuck face! Right now, mind those guys! We gotta' flank em' or somethin'!" Kowalski

"He's right Jack! Tell us what to do, and we'll do it!" Kai starts unfolding his M60's bipod and starts firing towards the assaulting NVA

"Take cover damn it!" I jump towards Kai, slamming him to the ground as lead from the sniper flies by

"Don't act without my command! Now everybody! Open fire towards the tree on the left of your position! Suppressing fire!" I give the command; my squad quickly opens fire towards the sniper. Only Perry keeps his weapon safe

"Perry! I haven't seen you fire that shit one bit!"

"Sorry Lieutenant! I…I'm scared…..I don't wanna' die!" I'm not surprise with his reaction. Back when Cliff…..Cliff……I miss him…….back when Cliff and I were still private, I never fire my weapon since I'm afraid to die…..but once you come to a conclusion to swallow your fear, you'll get used to it…

"You better fire that thing, before I take it away from your hand!" Kowalski aid me to encourage him

"But Kowalski….."

"We're all gonna' get mother fucking killed if you don't fire that shit of yours mother fucker!" Kai….usual black accent

We stay in cover for an hour, fending off the NVA forces, and running low on ammo. Seems they got something big over there, and we accidentally discovered it. Perry finally able to swallow his fears and started firing his gun. Kowalski had wasted all his M26 grenades. All of them cause of 2-3 NVA taking cover in a crater. Short Timer keeps on trying to dial the Arty base, but fails because his radio was all shot up. Kai, however, enjoys this battle the most since he knock down more NVA than us with his M-60. While myself, I just discovered from Short Timer the sniper rifle the NVA using is called the SVD (Samozariy-adnyia-Vintokvka Dragunova; or Dragunov Semi-automatic Sniper) Dragunov. Another thing disturbs me…….why did I feel like my shots were starting to get inaccurate?

"Is it just me, or is my shot is starting to get inaccurate?"  
"It's because you're a bad shooter Lt! (chuckles)" Kowalski still can joke in this kind of situation, knowing that he'd already run out of ammo, and is now using his .45 pistol

"Or, it is because that fucking cursed gun! Look at the barrel!" Kowalski points over the barrel of the grease gun

"It……bended….."

"Yeah…that gun is a bit easy to over heat! That's how my father died!"

"Well, guess I have to aim higher!" I fire a few round, aiming a bit high. Once it's time to change magazine, another problem occurs

"Damnit! This shit won't cock!" I keep pulling the cocking handle as hard as it could, knowing the situation

"I suggest not pushing that thing to hard LT! The cocking handle might….."

'_CLANG' _Oh shit!

"Broke off…….I said it too late didn't I?"

"Yeah you did Kowalski! Now I need to use my pistols!" I fold the metal stock back to its place so I could holster this crap

'_CLANG'_

No shit! Now the stock broke off! Fuck this thing! Remind me to send thousands of complaints about this shit to HQ, especially to that Sergeant in the shooting range! I'll pick the Thompson next time……" I sigh and holster the 'shit gun' on my on my back, replacing it with two of my .45 pistols

"Why don't you try using the enemy's weapon? Give them back what they have……military way!" Kai managed to grab himself one of those AK-47

"Let my try……" I grab the Assault Rifle from his hands and start firing towards them

"The recoils nasty! I can't get a good shot with this thing!" I toss the AK towards an NVA soldier, running to our position. It causes him to trip since the rifle hits straight to his head. Kai waste him afterwards…..

I continue the fight with two Colt M1911A1 (.45 pistol) I received. Although in times like this isn't a good time to test my new techniques, but I'll give it a try….

"Eat lead mother fuckers!" I draw my pistols and fire randomly at the NVA troops. Two of them were knocked down by my shots

"Wow….two hand pistol mastery! Your wife teaches you that skill huh?" Kai was impressed of my skill. Yup, my wife, Ann, teaches me this skill after the allies liberated our island

"Your wife?" Short Timer pause on the radio, listening to our conversation

"Yeah, my wife."

"What does she look like; her personality?" Kowalski joins our conversation, while firing his .45 pistol towards an NVA soldier running to our direction

"Well….she's a red head…"

"Red head? WOW! I always try to after women with redheads!" Kowalski

"Yeah, don't go after mine!" I answer him, chuckling

"And she's a tomboy….."

"Damn! I go after feminine girls….."  
"Why's that Kowalski?"

"So I could ask for sex whenever I want too…."

"Pervert….." He looks at me, chuckling

"How many times you have physical with her LT?"

"Huh?"

"How many….."

" It's private business Kowalski…..you don't need to know…"

"Really? Let me guess……once a week….am I correct, LT?" He guessed it….

"How do you……"

"Heh……I knew it! Perv!"

"Shut up! Or you'll suffer the consequences….." I try to turn things back

"And that is….."

"Peeling potatoes with the canteen boys is enough for you?" I chuckles as he stares at me, confused

"Your one hard son of a bitch….."

The NVA forces keeps up their fire, while were being shot up like hell in behind the pile of dirt were taking over with. It had lasted for 4 hours already, and it aint' stoppin'; while on our side, almost all of us were out of ammo. I perform another technique I received before I flew here. Kai was quite amazed of the technique called 'Bandit Shooting', a technique I learned from O'Brien where you turn your pistol sideways and let the recoil takes care the strafing movements. Excellent when facing 5-7 rows of NVA.

"Damn Jack! We ain't gonna' hold long if we're staying like this! Let's get out of here!" Kai

"No retreat! Keep shooting! Keep up the fire!"

"If we have anymore; we're almost dry!" Kowalski check and counts his last rounds

"Use the NVA's weapon goddamn it!"

"Look over there! One of ours!" Perry shouts as he points towards the distance. A helicopter moves behind the NVA lines and drops a squad of soldiers. Once they reach the ground, the squad leader gives them hand signals to throw grenades while the M60 heavy gunner deploys his gun. Those guys save our asses just in time.

"Don't shoot! Friendly!" I got up from cover, waving my hand. The squad leader seems familiar….  
"Lieutenant? Is that you?"

"Hawkins?"

"Yeah, it's me! You do remember! How'd you get here?"

"My squad were on a routine patrol; assigned once were arrived here."

"You know him Jack?" Kai tap me on the back, alerting me

"Yeah……we met in Saigon before being transported here. He was assigned to Special Forces."

"So…..we got the experts with us…." Kai mumbles as he scratches his chin

"Don't stop to talk…..we better get going. We've been informed that there's an NVA base ahead, and we've been assigned to take it out. It's a small village base, but I think we could handle it. It'll be a pleasure for us if you would join us." Hawkins notifies us about the situation. Now we know why lots of fucking NVA was crawling over here…..

"Umm……Hawkins……."

"What?"

"My squad had run out of ammo already….." Hawkins shook his head. What's up with him?

"Special Forces Policy: Make use of something around you. Go grab a weapon from these poor bastards…" Hawkins points at the remains of the once NVA force pounding us.

Eventually, we assisted Hawkins on taking over the whole village. With the help of NVA weapons, we're able to return what them NVA disserves: A ticket to Hell. I grab myself the MAT 49 Sub-Machinegun (I love SMG), while Kai Holsters his M60 and grab the RPD Degtarev Heavy Machinegun (Short Timer notified me of the NVA weapons while we're pinned). He says that the M60 is far more accurate than the Degtarev. But he enjoys both anyways. Kowalski, late of his action to grab the RPD, decided to grab himself one of those AK-47. Although the gun has terrible accuracy, and nasty recoils, he handles it well. Perry, who keeps his mouth shut all the time, picks up the SVD Dragunov. He says it's safer to take out target at a distance. Short Timer still uses his M16. He's been saving 1 magazine and 3-8 bullets in his pockets.

"U.S Weapons handles best!" He says……

Spring 5, 1967,  
Aftermath of Routine Patrol, 15 KM South of La Drang Valley,  
1800 hrs

We stack a whole lot of NVA bodies in the middle of the village, and burn it. The SF was chattering in one of the huts while cleaning their weapons. Short Timer is on the radio, asking for a lift back home……..back to base. Kowalski and Perry help me throw the bodies to the fire. Kai, however, uses his Combat Knife in each NVA bodies, checking their dead……or not. We got the airlift requested at 1830 hrs. But before we take the ride back, we torch the whole village. Arriving at the camp, I return to the firing range and slam the remains of the US-M3 to the Sergeant's table.

"THIS GUN IS SHIT! IT JAMMS, IT BREAKS, AND IT'S INNACURATE! Next time I'm on a mission or a patrol, hand me over the Thompson or I'll sew you for this you lousy piece of shit!" With that said I leave the firing range and return to my bunk where Kai, Perry, Kowalski, and Shorty waits.

(Jack's Letter)

_Dear: Ann _

_I've just finished my first patrol, and am now safe back here in the camp. I just want to tell you that, Kai's here with me, alive and breathing. I almost got myself killed because of the Sergeant's advice of a lousy weapon. But just to let you know, I'm safe here. How's the farm? Is everything alright? I miss you…even if it's only my first night here…… _

_Love,  
Jack_

**Author's Note: **

I finally was able to continue this chapter! Finally! More things will come up later on. I'll give you a little spoiler, just to make you, readers nervous. Later on, Jack will experience 3 almost death experience. Another villager from Mineral Town will be sent over to Nam. One by one, Jack's squad member will be killed brutally by the NVA. Some were shot dead. Kowalski will be killed by……. And Kai……I can't say much can't I? R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3: A New Face, An Old Friend

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 3: A New Face, An Old Friend**

(Letter from Home)

Dear: Jack 

_I've received your letter, so I guest I should wrote you back! I'm so glad to receive your letter, and to know that you're okay out there! It's been 8 days since you left the village, and entered the war over there in South East Asia. I've been missing you since…your letter seems like forever to reach here. Anyways… things are fine over here. Peter has been a great help towards our farm, and he's waiting for you to return back home. Pastor Carter still preaches his sermons, while May and Stu helps him bring the offering and others. Karen had been helping us takes care of the farm; with the help from a bottle of wine, that is! Elli is staying in our home for a while since her house is empty. Rick and Tim? You'll find out about them later! _

_Love,  
__Ann_

(Back to Jack)

Spring 23, 1967,  
'Ghost Town', 130 KM South of La Drang Valley,  
1425 hrs

"Later? What was that supposed to mean Ann? What was it supposed to mean…?" I scratch my chin, trying to figure out what it means.

It's been 18 days since I arrive here in Nam. After surviving my first patrol, my squad's actions and my commands were noticed by the Captain and the guys at camp. We become famous in seconds. They said it was like a dream for a soldier to work for the SF (Special Forces)…or with the SF. They started asking us plenty of questions on what our actions were. Eventually, we earned our nickname that night. Of course, Kai already earned his a year ago. Meat Grinder, that's what they call Kai here. Perry is often called Junior. I don't know why, but I think it's because of Short Timer told those guys about his cowardly actions in our last patrols. He almost NEVER fired his weapon once were stuck in combat…. until Kai starts yapping about. Kowalski…haven't got his nick yet since he hated them all. All he got were mocking like 'Asshole', 'Mother Fucker', 'Shit Head', 'Hard-Ass', 'Bad-Ass', and many more unpleasant nicknames. As for myself, I preferred to be called LT. They did suggest other names like Spades, or Ace, but I ignore them. LT is fine. We've also been writing things in our helmet, blending in with guys at camp. We wrote our nicknames, girlfriends, wife, kids, and others such as: "Goin' Home!", or "Fuck VC!", or "Born to Kill", and of course, tally for our kills in the field. Along with that, we start strapping things in our helmet. Kai strapped a Marlboro cigarette pack, a lighter, and an oiling bottle in his helmet. I didn't know he smokes. Kowalski never wears his helmet, so he got nothing to worry about. Perry also strapped a Marlboro cigarette pack, five to eight M-14 rounds; Full Metal Jacket, a lighter, and a pack of marijuana he buys from Deuce; a merchant in our camp, and a soldier in the field. It'll keep you going…for days he says. I never met him though. As for myself, I strapped an Ace of Spades card Kowalski awards me after yesterday's patrol. I also strapped an oiling bottle and 5 11.43 mm rounds for the Thompson. I never used any weapon I'm unfamiliar with after the incident on my first patrol.

"Hey! LT!" PFC (Private First Class) Gardner, my new squad member greeted me as he enters my bunk. He was part of my squad 5 days ago

"What is it Gardner?" Different from the rest of us, Gardner doesn't like to be called with nicknames

"We've got 'Cherries' comin' in! You better take a look and greet them the military way, LT!" We use the term 'Cherries' for newbie. I straighten up and walk off from my bunk

"Where are they?"

I head over towards the helipad after hearing there would be fresh grunts arriving today. I wasn't surprise to see the chopper was there, with the grunts getting bullied around by other soldiers around here. This happens two days earlier when 3 newbie arrives here.

"Have you ever entered combat 'Cherrie'?" A veteran bullies the newbie. The others did the same as well

"Make any kills yet? With the looks of you, you would probably get killed in the field!"

"No….I...I'm new! Stop it! Guys! Doc! Need help here!" The voice seems familiar

"I'm not involved! I'm just a doctor passing through!" A doctor went with the newbie as well?

"You're not going ANYWHERE Doc! You're his private doctor, are you?"

"Fuck off and leave me alone! I've got examination tools and I'm not afraid to use it!" The doctor plays tough as he rags his bag

"And what 'examination tools' are you gonna' use doc? Scissors? Pincers?"

"No…, this!" The doctor pulls out a .45 (Colt M1911A1) pistol and cocks it

"Whoa……easy there doc……" The veteran backs off; threaten by the gun in the doc's hand. Seeing this, PFC Gardner and I approach him to warn him

"Listen here…….doc?"

"Jack?" I was quite surprised to find him out here in Vietnam. If this was Tim, then the newbie must be……

"Jack? Is that you?" Rick! I've thought so!

"You know em' LT?" One of the veterans asked me as the others stops their actions

"Yeah I know em', their friends back home." The grunts stare in surprise towards Rick. Doctor Tim walks away from the location

"Oh…... sorry to be bothering your friend there……, cherries! (chuckles)"

"I suggest you all return to your posts and stop bothering him. He's new here, so get him familiar with the area……the army way! GO!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The grunts leave the scene, leaving PFC Rick (I notice a stripe in his uniform), PFC Gardner, and myself a time to talk

"So……how exactly you get here?" Gardner and I question him as we chow on our K rations back at my bunk. For the first time in Nam, the K rations didn't taste like paste…..in a can

"I've told you guys for the THIRD time! Ann, your wife forced us to go out here and check you out!"

"Really……" Gardner stares in disbelief. I knew this would happen someday, so it's not much of a surprise Ann sends them here

"It's true! She called us all to your house one night and starts talking about you out here, and thinking that you might be dead! She's so worried about you till' she starts blaming Tim and I that we're the cause of you here! She then forced us to go out here and check on your conditions!" Rick's pissed knowing he's here with me now. Sad guy...

"And…you accepted it?" I asked Rick, knowing the answer already

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you here?" Gardner

"She FORCED us with your Thompson you kept in your toolbox!"

"Loaded?"

"Locked, and loaded!"

"Oh shit…" Gardner starts wondering what Ann looks like. She's impatient at times…

"What are you doing anyway? Screwing around with Vietnam sluts?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"I'm out for duty…. for days…outside of 'Ghost Town'…"

"Tell me about it…"

"Okay…..It's15 days ago, after we've finished our Regular Patrol….."

**Author's Note  
**I've told you readers that updates will take hell right? Well…. here it is! I've got lots of school works and project coming up, so I might not be able to write for a looooong time! But I'll try to get this story updated once I got spare time! R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Fifteen Days Earlier Part I

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67' **

**Chapter 4: Fifteen Days Earlier (Part I): Midnight Ambush**

(Back to Jack)

"Hold on a sec…. you've been out of this camp for 14 DAYS?" Rick questions me as I'm about to start. He's new here, so he knows almost nothing about Nam

"Yup….. Out for days."

"I thought you're screwing around with Vietnam sluts."

"Will you…., Rick?"

"Maybe…….. Karen's not here right?"

"But I could report about you via mail right?"

"Don't even think about, Jack!" I chuckle, Gardner was just plain confused

"You guys know each other pretty well….."

"Of course we do! We know each other back at WW II!" Grinning, I answer his question

"Wait…… you guys should've been old by now! Around 40-50 years!"

"The Harvest Goddess provides us with the Elixir of Life every time we attend the Harvest Goddess festival. The Elixir will decrease our age by 1." Rick

"If you attend…..right?" Gardner

"If you attend."

"For a 'Cherrie', you know something use full…… thinks I'll move to your island when I'm returned back to the world."

"Stop calling him 'Cherrie', he's been in the field with me back in WW II!"

"Back in WW II! NOT in Vietnam! And it against Nazi pricks! NOT against VC fuckers!"

(Jack's Flashback)

Spring 8, 1967,  
Midnight Ambush, 'Ghost Town'  
2300 hrs

It was raining……and dark. My squad was assigned for tonight's midnight guard duty, replacing Michael's squad after a serious ambush by a horde of VC this afternoon. We were placed in the southern part of the camp, in a small bunker. Kai's tired, Short Timer's tired, Junior's tired……., WE'RE ALL TIRED! We've been out all day from 4:00 AM sharp! Right into the jungle! Out for an all day patrol! And we found nothing! No VC! No NVA! No caches! NO NOTHING! We're out all day just for a fucking hike! A waste of time!

"Hey Jack….." Kai, exhausted, calls me while leaning on the muddy bunker wall with his M60 on his shoulder

"Yeah?"

"Wake me up later….when there's action or something…..or wake me up tomorrow……"

"Stay up Kai…..we got guard duties around here…..."

"I'm tired……fuck off and leave me alone…..before I use brute force to keep you guys off. Is that clear?" Kai loads his M60 with belt rounds and cocks it……before resting it on his palm and went of to sleep

"That fucker is one real lazy….."

"Saying something Kowalski?"

"No! I mean…..nothing Grinder! Kowalski jumps out…knowing that Kai's watching him…beneath his helmet

"I've got my eyes on YOU fucker! (Snores)" Kai dozes off pretty quick back there

"Really……"

"Damn…this is one silent night…….don't you think VC will be storming out here tonight? I mean…it's raining out here, and with bugs and mosquitoes around….don't you think they would rather prefers staying in their huts or tunnels, sleeping with a VC whore or something?" Perry doubts our guard as he starts resting himself on the muddy wall

"If I'm a VC Junior, I'll start an ambush right about now! Don't you think?" Kowalski, doubting Perry's advice

"Are you a VC?"

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up!"

"Fine, fine……whatever you say……but…"

"NO buts! I'm off! It's boring here, and talking with you gives me shit! Wake me up when there's something!" Two snoozes, 3 guys at guard…what more could you ask?

An hour had passed…..and still no signs of VC or an ambush coming tonight. The rain, mud, and mosquitoes were bugging us and, eventually, killing us. The damped bunker is also storming with mosquitoes, roaches, and centipedes were crawling everywhere. In a war, my dad said to me once that it was the quite times that scares soldiers the most……. not knowing when will the enemy attacks…… you would feel like you prefer in times when bullets whiz past your helmet……Goddess…., I hate being right all the time….

"Should I turn on the radio? It gets pretty damn quite in here….too quite with one of our noise makers asleep." Short Timer

"Yeah…..I think you should Shorty……..it's too damn quite….." I accepted his offer, nodding

He walks over towards a small, portable radio Short Timer bought from Deuce. It works; we've tested it……in the field! Short Timer picks up the radio from the damped, muddy, bunker floor and stats switching channels

"What would you like to hear?"

"Are there any other channels rather than Vietnam broadband?" Kowalski

"Stars and Stripes I guest……."

"Then switch it damn it! I need entertainments here! ENTERTAINMENTS!"

"It's not only you Kowalski…..hold on….." Shorty starts switching the radio, finding the right channel. Vietnam broadband and U.S pilot conversation interfered with the radio a few times. After a few minutes, we found the frequency

"_Hello Vietnam! This is Stars and Stripes radio, your one stop U.S Military entertainment radio!"_

"Finally! Something to hear!" I sigh, hearing the voice from the radio

"_U.S Special Forces from Pleiku base camp today had successfully destroyed NVA artillery base after a successful infiltration to Cambodia! Congratulations on those soldiers who've…_

"Bullshit! Probably it's just something the Army does to keep our spirits up! The SF probably failed and was tortured by NVA for interrogators right now."

"How'd you know Kowalski?" I wonder…

"Hey, if they had successfully knocked out their artillery base, how come our guys in Ban Hoai base camp still receive intense shelling from the NVA?"

"You got a friend over there Kowalski?" Shorty, still by the radio

"Yeah…. my neighbor."

"Oh…."

"_For grunts in guard duties tonight, here's a song request from a guy in Khe Sahn who…seems also to be in a guard duty tonight." _

"Poor guy…" Short Timer had a habit to talk to himself…., or reply something

_Song Plays _

"Hey…I know this one…this is…" Kowalski

"Somebody to Love…is I correct?" I notice the song as well

"Yeah! That's the song! (Hums)" Short Timer notices it as well and starts humming. After a minute or so, we start joining him

"I miss my girlfriend…." Short Timer

"Yeah…." I don't know Short Timer had a girlfriend

"Who'd you miss for LT?"

"My wife…. wonder how's she's been doing?"

"Ah…. she'll be fine LT! Once you return back to your hometown, don't forget to give here lots and lots and I mean LOTS of quality time. That means SEX! Yeah! I wish I were you! I would give her…."

"KOWALSKI! She's my wife! Don't you EVER think about it or else!"

"Or else what LT?"

"I'll crack your balls in half!"

"HA HA funny LT! Very funny! You don't even have the guts to crack animal balls in half!"

"Shut the FUCK UP! I'm trying to sleep here! Oh, and turn off that thing you're playing before I turns it into a heap of scrap metal!" Kai sleep talking probably?

"How about him? Does that scare you? We've known each other way back you know!" I grin at Kowalski, looking at Kai's slumber

"Err….that might be an exception…."

We turn off the radio, and continue the guard for another boring hour. Kai still snoozes, along with Junior. We tried to wake them up for an exchange. But a punch in Kowalski's right eye was the prize of it. Everything is quite until 0000 hrs.

"Umm…guys…..I think I spot something moving over there…" Short Timer points over at the vast jungle ahead of us

"There's nothing over there Shorty! I don't see a….wait….think I saw something….." Great…now Kowalski starts hallucinating as well; somebody really should replace these two guys…..Kai and Junior

"See! I told you! There's something out there! I knew it! VC!"

"Cut the crap Short Timer! If they're attacking this base right now, they better be NVA forces, fully equipped for a…." A stream of rockets (?) flies through the air, grounding somewhere behind us

"ROCKET ATTACK!" A guy from the camp screams as fire starts blazing. Where the hell these NVA got rockets?

"CASUALTIES! WE'VE TAKEN CASUALTIES!"

"Assault?"

"Holy shit! NVA! Moving in!" Flares starts lighting the sky as NVA foot soldiers dashes to our base, armed with rifles, sub-machineguns, and assault rifles. Kowalski's the first one to notice NVA troops charging at our position

"Somebody! MAN THE MG! Wake Kai and Perry Goddamn it!" I grab my Thompson and starts firing towards the hordes of NVA, running towards our position. Kowalski mans the M-60 emplacement, while Short Timer wakes Junior up. Junior, reacting to the situation, picks up his Scoped M-14 and starts picking its prey. Strangely, Kai still in his slumber; seems even bombs or grenades by the ear wouldn't wake him up

"Kai! Wake up Kai! We're under attack! Jesus! Kai! Wake up man!" Short Timer shaking Kai

"He won't budge Shorty! He's been sleeping in tunnels where Germans keeps bombing above ground, so he's used to it! I don't think even grenades would wake him up!" I kept on firing my Thompson. An NVA soldier tries to get pass our bunker, but I've take care of it

"Hey LT!" Kowalski still mans the M-60, enjoying the situation probably

"What?"

"Why in the world is a skinny, half dead looking Vietnamese doing here?"

"What do you mean Kowalski?"

"That guy! Over there! He's running towards the fence!" I stare at the guy Kowalski mentioned. That guy almost looked like a zombie, wandering in the field, seeking for revenge or something

"Shoot him!"

"But he's unarmed!"

"Just shoot him!" The guy passes our bunker and our MG reach. I aim my Thompson towards the guy and fire a few rounds at him. The guy's arm falls off (since he's so skinny, think I hit one of his joints probably?) as he stumbles to the ground….when he suddenly….explodes?

"What the fuck? What the hell happened here? Where's my M-60? And what the hell are you doing in my position Kowalski? Get out of there!" It seems explosion does wake him up. Welcome to the line Kai…you're late

"Those walking nightmares were sappers! Take them out as fast as possible! Don't get surprised if his arms or legs fall off. He's skinny (you could even see his ribs and bones…), you're bullet might caught on his joints or something!"

"Hey look! That guy'slegs falls off! Cool! I could do this all day!" Kowalski, enjoying his time in the MG

"Another kill by Junior! This is quite fun when you think about it…." Junior, making another kill with his scoped M-14; they really aren't listening, are they?

"Damn NVA! Come and get some! Yeah! Eat these NVA fuckers! Eat hot lead!" Short Timer still makes kills with his M16. Only Kai who seems to be unaware of the situation

"Jack! What the fuck's going on here?" Still confused Kai?

"An attack from NVA, that's what's happening! Glad you're back in action Kai! You're late mother fucker…." I reply while reloading my Thompson. Guy's says that this gun is a prehistoric tool by now, but I say this thing is still an effective killing tool, rather than using the grease gun where it would jam most of the time

"Great! Why don't you wake me up?"

"It isn't easy to wake you up Grinder; you gave Kowalski a good punch in the eye while he tries to wake you up!" Short Timer

"Oh……okay…….Kowalski! Get off from there! That is MY position and that is where I'm supposed to be! Move out fuck face!"

"Finders keepers Meaty!"

"Not long mother fucker!" Kai pushes Kowalski off from the fixed M-60 position and man it, enjoying it

"You're gonna' pay for that you neger shit!" Kowalski pulls his Colt .45 pistol and cocks it

"We're fighting NVAs here damnit! Use that gun for them! Not one of ours!" Junior

"Keep firing! Don't stop!" I gave the order waving my hand

"Sappers!" Short Timer

"Take him out goddamn it! TAKE HIM OUT! No one breaks through!" I give the order for my squad, ordering a full suppressing fire on the zombies first before taking out the rest. NVA sure got something tonight!

"LT! We're almost out of rounds here! Kai! Stop using so much of em'!" Kowalski notices Kai chains the mounted machinegun with the M-60 belt round available in the box

"Die! Die! DIE NVA! DIE!"

"Jesus…..Meat Grinder's nuts!" Junior

"You read my mind there Junior!" Short Timer replies while reloading his M16

"Keep firing! Don't stop!"

"LT! We're not gonna live long if we're out of ammo! Meat Grinder! Stop the hell with the gun!" Kowalski calls Kai, knowing our situation. He doesn't seem to care

"Meat Grinder! Cut the fuck with it!"

"Shut up Kowalski! I'm having fun here! Now….where was I?" Kai's counts his kill and is having fun with the M-60

"MEAT GRINDER!"

"Tank! Incoming!" Short Timer

Half an hour after the attack, things were just heating up. We've faced a tank so far, and I don't think things would go worse than this...till' artillery starts raining above our heads.

"Artillery! LT! We gotta'get outta' here!" Short Timer, I know

"I'm out! See you in hell!" Junior dashes off...away from us with his scoped M-14 in his hands (after all, he's our marksman, our sniper), panicked...sad he's a coward

"Short Timer, try to catch up with him! Make sure he's in one piece! We'll rendezvous in the center of the camp! MOVE!"

"Moving on LT!" Shorty runs out of the bunker, trying to catch up with Junior

"The rest of you, follow me!" I wave my hand, a simple order to follow

"On your back Jack (whew…. That rhymes)!" Kai's a veteran in this war, so I think he's used to this situation. We head out of the entrenchment, just in time before the bunker's blown off by artillery strikes

"Gather up! We've got some mighty situation around here…." Once again, I give out hand signals. Only different moves this time

"The NVA have launched a major offensive towards this base, and they've made a big mistake as long as the U.S Army is here!" Aren't I a bit exaggerating?

"Yeah! We're gonna' kick asses' dudes! Now where was I...?" Kowalski

"Where's what?" Kai, curious

"Kills damnit! I couldn't remember…..oh yeah! 123 kill!"

"(Chuckles) I've beat you! 299 kills baby! Try to beat that!" Of course, Kai's been in the MG most of the time

"_(Speaking in Vietnam)"_ An NVA foot troop comes up on us. Sad for him to know that Kai's here; gun fires of Kai's M-60 is the last thing the guy heard.

"That makes 300 kills! Now Kowalski…..."

"Yeah, yeah….I knows! Try to beat that, eh Meat Grinder? I'll bet my whole life savings if I could make more kills than you by the end of this war!"

"Where the hell did that guy come from?" I talk to myself, quite surprise of what had just happened

"I'll accept the bet Kowalski! I'll bet with my whole life savings as well!" I didn't know Kai HAS money

"Cut the crap and get moving! We better get to the center now. The Capt., Short Timer, Junior, and the others might be waiting for us. NVA had managed to flood the camp with them, so try to take out as many as possible!"

Eventually, we managed to fight our way to the center. We did found a few survivors, still fighting against those NVA. But when they're attention were drawn to us, they got killed. But we did manage to gather two survivors; a medic, and a grunt.

"What's your name medic?" I ask him

"PFC Danny, sir."

"And you?" I ask the guy beside him. A newbie probably

"PFC Gardner, sir!"

"Don't have to be formal at times like this. Just follow me, and we'll be fine!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I said…."

"I know……but I don't know what you would like to be called….."

"He's called LT. That's his nick. Got that, boy?" Kowalski

"Got it...umm…"

"Kowalski."

"Right……and the neger over there?" Kai cocks his M60 hearing that

"Tomkins, Kai. But call me Meat Grinder, not neger! Or else!"

We continue towards the center, fight our way through hordes of poorly trained and poorly armed NVA soldiers. We run like rats in the trenches as NVA soldiers keeps on flooding the trench. We saw other U.S soldiers, kill, and be killed. We saw corpses, lots of them, lying everywhere. But things start to get worse once we hear the sounds of rolling tank. Hope it's one of ours.

"LT! OVER HERE!" From the trenches, I could see Kowalski with Junior, already gathered in the center with other survivors, including the captain. 'Ghost Town' had a small hill in the center of the base, stacked with ammo crates; sand bags and 4 towers surround the small hill. There were small gaps littered with metal plates around the hill. We use it as a road for our jeeps, trucks, APC, and even our Sheridan tanks which were transported here frequently for repairs, and were out to the field or transported somewhere else via Chinook choppers the next day. Unlucky for us, those tanks were out of 'Ghost Town' last night!

"Short Timer! Glad to see you're still alive!" I greet him as we move up the hill, trailed by 5 NVA units. Short Timer covered our flank while we move

"Nice to see you make it out here Lieutenant! Things are getting heat up here, and I don't think things would get any better soon!" I nod, confirming the Captain

"What's our status now Captain?"

"Can you have a good look around goddamn it? Lieutenant, we're sitting ducks here! One lob of grenade could kill most of the survivors here! These crates over here were new shipments of LAW, 'The Pig', and fresh ammos! If just one of these things were torched, most of us will definitely get killed! Try to figure out some thing Lieutenant, we don't have much time! I notice that your squad holds the last radioman around here, so figure out something and get working soldier!"

"Yes sir! Short Timer!" I called on him as he took out another NVA

"Where's Junior?"

"He's in one of the tower LT!" Shorty points towards one of the tower, surrounding the hill

"Good for him! Short Timer, try to get contact to a nearby base for air support….."

"Air support? Lieutenant, you're gonna' get us all killed if you're planning to send one of those 'Spookies' here Lieutenant! Those things are use to pound huge….."

"Sorry for interrupting Captain, but I won't ask for those 'Spookies' who've couldn't see friends or foes from up there!"

"Then what are you asking for soldier?"

"One AH-1W Super Cobra, sir!"

"Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir!"

"Make it two!"

"Roger that sir! Short Timer, you heard the man!"

"Yes sir! Two Cobra Gunship, coming up!" Short Timer quickly dials his radio, trying to make contact. He better act quickly, or we're finished!

"Gardner!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Lay grenade suppression from that position, double-time!" I use my hand to signal Gardner to move towards the designated position. There were boxes of M26 grenades by the position

"Enemies go boom sir!"

"Meat Grinder, move to that position and deploy your M60 by the sandbags! Don't let anyone get close!"

"This'll be fun!" Kai grins and carries his MG towards the designated position for deployment. I could hear him count as he fire 'The Pig'

"Kowalski, go to one of those towers and try to hold as many as possible!" Kowalski's still armed with the M14 rifle. The guy in the PX still doesn't give a shit to him

"On my way LT!" Kowalski dashes up to one of the tower I ordered while reloading his M14

"Kowalski! Get the fuck out of here! This is MY TOWER!" Junior's in that tower huh….

"Okay..okay…." He moves down a few steps and jumps down from the tower, moving to a different tower

"And you, medic!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Go and treat the wounded! Try to save as many as possible!" The medic (I can't remember his name) nods, grinning

"Thank you sir, I thought I would be assigned on taking lives….."

"You're a medic; medic supposed to save lives…."

"And take lives as efficient as saving them, sir." I nod

"What are you waiting for medic? GO!"

"Yes sir!"

The fight went on for an hour, and NVA forces had been flooding the entire base probably. Movements through the entrenchments is required to reach the T.O.C bunker, our bunk, the PX, sentry bunkers around the perimeter of 'Ghost Town', and the canteen. NVA forces must've taken control of these areas already. The roads around this hill were standing on leads us to the garage, the helipad, the shooting range, and to the outside of the base. There are only one exit, and one entrance in 'Ghost Town'. Alternatively, you could use the 'back door'. Just south east of the helipad there's a small gate that were use by soldiers to get to mama san's boom-boom house, where you could spend your chits on Vietnamese whores. The hut is outside of the base, by the way. Wonder what happened to them?

"Mama-san! And it's girls; what the fuck are you guys doing here?" Did Kai just say mama-san?

"Were here for safety G.I! We good people, not bad; please understand us G.I!"

"Uhh…yeah mama-san….I think we could…"

"Short Timer! What are you doing? Get back on the fucking radio!" I call out to him. Instead of him on the radio, he's talking to mama-san

"I've finished the order. Gunship would be coming here in a few minute!" He's finished?

"Please G.I! If you could save us, I would treat you 5 free boom-booms with girls of your choice G.I!"

"Wow…thanks…."

"Not for you black G.I. My girls don't like blacks much. You still need to pay." Kai frowns, but I still could hear him count his kills

"Short Timer! Find your piece and start firing! Don't just stand there!"

"Yes LT!"

Things seemed it won't get any worse, until tanks starts appearing in our base!

"Tanks! Five of them! Moving in to our position!" Junior alarms us all for the incoming tank. One of them fires its main gun at the sandbags, killing 4 G.I in that position

"Holy shit! Tanks! Where the hell they got those?" Kai doesn't know where they got those?

"Meat Grinder, those are T-34 Russian medium tanks! They received it from the Russians of course! Next time, don't fall asleep on briefings!" Short Timer is our moving dictionary and radioman in the squad

"Oh…..I knew that….."

"Meat Grinder, Gardner, cancel orders! Kowalski, Junior, get down form the towers before those tanks blow you guys to pieces!" I better act quick, or else my team members would end up like 4 of those poor bastards

The tanks start rolling, circling the hill while firing its main gun, trying to take us all out. We might not hold long, but what we could do is try to hold as long as possible.

"Gardner! Go get one of those LAW rocket launchers and try to take out those tanks!"

"All of them Lieutenant?"

"As many as you could!" Gardner cracks open the crates and grab one of the LAW launcher

"How do you use these things?"

"You've never used them before? Oh my God! Didn't they teach you in training?" Kai

"The drill sergeant only showed us how to use it. We only get to use one of those M79 grenade launchers…." Gardner still examines the LAW. Could some veteran get over here and use it instead?

"Give me that!" Kai grabs the LAW from his hands and pulls one end of the launcher. The LAW is a portable Bazooka basically. He pulls the trigger, sending the projectile to one of the rolling tanks' engine. The metal beast is now up to the scrap pile. The crew did try to get out alive, but was killed by Short Timer

"Give me another!" Kai lures his hands towards Gardner, asking for another LAW. Gardner, still unfamiliar with the weapon, grabs another one and hands it over

"Thank you!" He once again press's the trigger, sending another metal beast to the scrap pile. Three tanks left, and I don't think we could hold longer

The three remaining tanks keeps firing its cannon, destroying our defenses. NVA forces, still plenty of them runs towards our position for the kill. Although we fought hard, we knew this is the end. Until finally, the chopper we requested fires bursts of rockets towards one of the tanks

"_This is Midnight Thunder; we're here for the support, over!" _A transmission from one of the chopper pilot was recieved by Short Timer's radio

"Midnight Thunder, glad you're here! You're late for the party buddy!" Short Timer

"_We could see that! We're circling the base now; throw some smokes to where we should award these NVA with rockets, over!" _

"Roger that! Smokes on the way!" I nod, understanding what he meant. I pick up a few smoke grenades from the crates. Leads were still flying everywhere, and NVA were still flooding the base. I pull the pin and toss it towards one of the tank. The grenade bounces the tank's front plate, where it starts painting the sky with yellow smokes

"_This is Midnight Thunder, confirm yellow smokes? Over!" _

"This is 'Ghost Town', confirm yellow smokes! Take em' down guys!" Short Timer replies using the radio while I toss more smoke grenades, surrounding the hill's perimeter

"_Roger that! Rockets on the way!" _The gunship start sending bursts of rockets towards the smokes, knocking out the 3 remaining tanks and a handfull of NVA forces at once.

We're secured in the meantime, thanks to the help of the gunship, circling the hill. Short Timer's back on the radio, and now requesting a group of reinforcement to support us. Everything is under control at 3000 hrs. My squad was now weary and tired; but I don't think everything would end up like this. We still got more jobs to do soon.

"I now understand what it means….." Kowalski starts talking something while we watch the gunship take cares most things around here

"Understands what?" I ask him, curious. The rest of the squad were curious as well

"That something so ugly……could be apart of something so beautiful….."

"Wow…it's the first time I hear you talk wise words there, Kowalski….you're okay?" Short Timer places his palm on Kowalski's forehead

"I'm okay! I'm okay! It's a quote my dad used to tell me when I was just a kid."

**Author's Note**

Yeah! Finally another chapter's done! I can't update this thing as fast as what I thought it would be since I can't stop playing Predator: Concrete Jungle in Playstation 2, and watch Full Metal Alchemist DVD over and over again. Homework was also stacking like hills, and I've just returned from a Spiritual Retreat (which is quite fine by the way)! It's been long times I haven't check this out again. I'm planning to create A Farmer's Courage (Harvest moon) characters Full Metal Alchemist Crossovers. But I still haven't got a good story to it! Anyways…..please R&R!

BTW: I Forgot to mention this on my last chapter, so I'll mention it now. Jack's nickname, LT, is supposed to be pronounced eL-Tee. More likely: L.T. Somewhat like that. Also, stragnely, indent don't wok here. So I can't say that there's no paragraph! There is paragraphs, only it is 'invisible'.


	6. Chapter 5: Fifteen Days Earlier Part II

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 5: Fifteen Days Earlier (Part II): Meet Lieutenant Asshole**

(Back to Jack)

"So…is that it?" Rick frowns, disappointed probably after hearing my story

"It isn't as easy as what you think 'Cherrie'! It's almost like hell! I thought I'm going to die back there!" Gardner's there, so I know how it feels like

"I've faced worse than that…….." Rick's a war veteran; just like Kai and I. More to say he's a medic in the field. Combat medic

"Rick, it doesn't end there……yet."

"What happened to the medic? I would like to……" Rick….he's…

"He's dead 'Cherrie'…..an NVA got him……" Gardner spoil it all

"Oh….."

(Jack's Flashback)

Spring 9, 1967,  
Aftermath of Midnight Ambush, 'Ghost Town',  
0500 hrs

After the assault that night, the base was in terrible shape. The base was divided by two, controlled by two factions. The U.S, our side, controlled half of the base, which includes the shooting range, the garage, the helipad, the small hill in the center (ammo dump), and a new, un-finished medic station (this one is finally constructed with wood. Our old one uses tents. It seems the doctors and nurses were lucky enough to survive the attack. The patients weren't as fortunate). While the other half was controlled by NVA forces. By 0500, we were shelled once again by NVA forces.

"Great….more artillery……NVA sure loves to serve us coffee." I grumble as I restock myself with Thompson brand-new 3 round Thompson and .45 pistol magazines

"Lieutenant, they're not artillery." Then what is it, Short Timer?

"What do you mean, Shorty?"

"They're mortars. Russian mortars, type…." I don't need this right now

"Not now Shorty, not now. What we need to know now is WHERE ARE THEY SENDING THESE SHIT FROM?" My squad shrugs……even Short Timer himself

"It's…somewhere in the jungle…..I guest…." Kowalski! Of course it is! Could someone have any better suggestions?

"And that's where your men come to part." The Captain, got something in mind probably

"What do you mean Capt'n?" Kai

"I've assigned your squad, Lieutenant Edelman's, and others to search and destroy enemy mortar position." Edelman? Who the hell is that?

"You haven't met him, but you will. Move on to the garage; you're gonna' be using the APC."

"Why can't we just use the Huey?" I question the Captain since there are more possibilities to flank the enemy

"We can't risk any Huey Lieutenant! They'll be needed to transport fresh troopers and reinforcements. We'll hold the NVA here, while you move out via APC. Take PFC Gardner and PFC Danny with you. They're part of your squad now, so don't be shy to give orders to them. They'll prove useful in the field. Now MOVE!" Sure thing, we can't deny the Captain's order

"Sir, yes sir!"

We dash towards the garage, covered by the Captain, and a few other survivors. The whole area was hell itself. Corpses of U.S 3rd Battalion G.I and NVA troops littered the ground with blood and body parts. Kowalski picked up one guy's arm and toss it towards to an NVA running towards us with his machete before taking him out. We were then covered by the assigned men in the garage.

"What the hell take you so long Lieutenant?" A guy with a scar across his face stood up and starts yapping

"What do you think goddamn it? NVA forces keep us busy down there! And you better watch your attitude soldier!" That guy……

"Now…where's Edelman?" The guy with the scar stood up and pounds his chest

"I'm Edelman! Got complains?"

"No Lieutenant. What do they call you here?"

"It's none of your business fuck face! Is that all you've got? Is that YOUR squad? Lieutenant Harvest?" This guy is freakin' my nerves

"I like Jack better, and guys here call me LT." He snickers, an unpleasant one

"Hhe…..so you're the Lieutenant working with the SF, huh?" This guy gives me the creeps

"Name's John Edelman, Lieutenant. But guys here call me Scar, resembling this 'scar' across my face." I could see that

"I could see that Lieutenant. Now we'll need cooper….." I manage to ask for cooperation with his squad, but….

"I'm the rule, and the law here LT! No one but me gives order…!"

"But…"

"Not even you LT……not even you…" What does he think he is?

"Everyone, board the APC! Lieutenant Douglass, board your squad!"

"Yes sir!" How come he follows his orders? He's a lieutenant, right?

Lieutenant Douglass and his squad board the APC. He's in the driver's seat; while his gunner takes the MG position beside the driver's seat. The APC had an open top for the driver; a good sniper could take out the driver in one shot. But I notice that there were only 2 left in the garage…..functioning. Wonder what plan Scar had in his mind?

"It seems we're short on APC LT." Lt. Scar notices this as well

"So…what's your plan?" He grin at me asking this

"Get inside the APC boys! We don't have all day, medals are waiting for us!" What about MY squad?

"What about us?" I ask him, a funny expression was his reply

"Why LT, your squad will sit on the roof of my APC! Now get moving!" No one orders me around like this before

"Oh, no! We would…." Scar fires his M16 by my feet…., repeatedly

"What the…..?"

"I'M THE ORDER HERE LT! I will not hesitate to shoot ANYONE who didn't follow my orders! Is that clear?" This guy's freaking me out

"Uhh…..yeah….." Jesus……I really didn't want to make a mess before we start our mission

"What are you waiting for? Hop on!"

Though my squad gives millions of unpleasant complaints on 'why should we be at the top', or 'why do you give up on that son of a bitch?' and stuff like that. Eventually, Lt. Scar gives the best of my squad and starts yapping how terrible my discipline was on my men. I gotta' admit, I never like this guy from the first. We climb the roofs of the APC and try to keep our balance on as Scar's men sped off with in the APC. Kai got in an argument with one of Scar's men on who's gonna' be in the MG position. Eventually, Kai won that fight. The 2 APC, the 3 squad sped off, slamming the front gate and head towards the deep jungle for a mission of Search and Destroy.


	7. Chapter 6: Fifteen Days Earlier Part III

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 6: Fifteen Days Earlier (Part III): Rumble in the Jungle **

(Back to Jack)

"Let me get this right…….you didn't rest for that day?" Rick's making quite a big deal about it. I wonder, how can he sleep well when Nazi pricks keeps on bombing above ground back in 42'?

"Yeah……you're a veteran right? Bet you've experienced a two night guard duty before." Gardner

"No….." No surprise…..I guess

"What? How come? What class are you in the military?" This'll be quite a long argument

"Resistance."

"Resis……oh my god! Jesus…..that's why……you slept in tunnels did ya'?" Rick chuckle, answering Gardner's question through his expression

"Of course I do! Nazi pricks couldn't even found our hide out!" Gardner smiled, a disturbing one

"Just like the VC…….now we're the Nazis if we refer it back to your days in the tunnels….."

(Jack's Flashback)

Spring 9, 1967,  
23 KM North of 'Ghost Town',  
0630 hrs

"Whoa…..! LT! Wake the fuck up man! You almost fall off!" Kowalski grabbed me just in time before I fall of from the APC. I haven't take a rest since last night, and the only breakfast I've eaten were K-rations that tastes more like paste in a can rather than something 'nutritious'. Kai's been able to stay awake after he chewed a few coffee beans he purchased from Deuce. "A replacement for Coffee and those expensive candy coffees." He said. After chewing 2-3 beans, he starts spitting them and says that it tastes like shit! He hands the rest of the beans to Kowalski who gladly accepts it and start gobbling them up. I don't know why he like em' so much. Junior keeps complaining on 'why are we in the roof'. Gardner and Danny is discussing about something. Short Timer smokes, relieving his stress after receiving a few radio transmissions telling us that two F-4 Phantom codenamed 'Broken Arrow' would be assisting us.

"Better eat some of these coffee beans LT! Bet it'll keep you awake for the rest of the day!" Kowalski offers me some of those coffee beans. I rather turn them to coffee rather than chewing them

"No thanks. I don't chew beans…….how come you like that stuff anyways?"

"What could I say……it tastes like…."

"Like shit. That's for sure!" Kai interrupts from his position

"Shut up Meat Grinder! Go and fuck yourself in that MG position, that'll clear your head a bit, wouldn't it?" Kai stares Kowalski, challenging him after hearing that

"You're trying to say something fuck face?"

"You wanna' fight eh neger?" These two never start a day without a fight

"Bring it on!"

"Please, please…..could we have a peaceful morning, and leave the gunfights and horrors later?" Danny tries to stop the fight

"It's already hell here……where will you get a peaceful morning? Only Scar's men got to have a good time inside the APC!" Short Timer is still pissed about our current situation

"I agree with that! How come we got to sit in the top? And Short Timer….." Junior joins the conversation. Now only Gardner's left

"What?"

"Can I have some of those?"

"What? These?" Short Timer held a pack of cigarettes, Lucky Strike

"Yeah……can I?"

"Help yourself." Junior nags a cigarette from the pack and asks Short Timer for a lighter

"Anyways…..why do we have to sit in the top?" Junior smokes while he continue the conversation

"Well…..in my opinion, its better to sit up here rather than inside." Gardner finally joins our conversation

"What makes you think that new kid? Let me tell you something, we're sitting ducks out here! " Short Timer

"Trust me…..you don't wanna' be inside this tin can when it steps a land mine." Gardner taps the APC as it strolls along the jungle paths of Vietnam

Things were quite in the jungle……just like as what we hope it would be. No VC or NVA attacks occurred. Douglas's APC were okay, we're okay…….everyone's okay. But it everything changes once we reach a clearing, small rice paddies.

'BAM!' Douglas's APC suddenly tip over to the left as it ran over a land mine. The whole thing explodes, killing the gunner and the driver. The gunner was blown away from the APC, and landed somewhere in the rice paddies cause of the explosion and the turnover. Hopefully he survived. While the driver, Douglas himself, was blown off in the comparment. His body, stuck to the driver's compartment, adjusted itself with the APC as the bones on its waste snaps. His men came bursting out of the back door, burned to death. One of them came running toward our APC; he was killed by Kai, to his surprise.

"What the fuck is that? Oh my God! My God! My…." Our driver curses as he witness the scene

'_CLANCK!'_ Suddenly he's helmet rang as a splatter of blood splats Kai's face; the driver, the poor bastard, was killed

"Holy shit! Grinder take cover!" Kowalski calls out on Kai in the MG position as the guy fires another round trying to hit Kai. The VC doesn't seem to notice us

"Kowalski, can you see the guy?" I ask him as situation starts to heat up; more VC came storming out of the jungle behind the paddies

"What the hell's going on up there damn it? Open this shit NOW! I demand…" Scar seems to notice the situation from the APC

"Ignore him for awhile; taking out the sniper is our current objective. Now, Kowalski…"

"Yeah, yeah LT. I got it….its by that scarecrow over there!" Kowalski point out, identifying a female VC with a light blue uniform and a sakkat as a headgear

"Meat Grinder, you won't believe this, but the sniper is a female…..she's quite good is she?" I ask him as the sniper keeps on pining Kai in the MG position

"Damn right! I can bet VC friends had been pumpin' her up with dicks to keep her fit and strong!" Kai replies as he duck hot led

"We better take it out now LT. I see VC coming in to assist!" Kowalski

"Nice advice Kowalski! Junior, could you pick her off?" I turn over to Junior who still had the cigarette in his mouth

"Roger that LT. Now where would you like me to hit? pussy? Breast? Or just a headshot?" Can't believe he still can think something gross like that in this kind of situation! Well..., I still think those stuffs when I'm stressing out as well…..

"Anywhere you like. Just make a shot!"

"Hmm…..pussy would be nice…." He pulls the trigger, sending a led flying towards the female sniper. She bent down, feeling the pain below as Junior fires a few round at her…..an accurate one as well

"Don't waste your ammo Junior….I won't be sharing my M-14 magazines with you!" Kowalski

"Shut up Kowalski! This is the scoped M-14, there's no way I'm gonna' miss!" Junior just deny his word

"No! I mean, you don't have to spend THAT many shots on just one damn VC!"

"Is she dead?" Kai peek for a view in the horizon, and assumes that it's clear for him

"Good! I've been waiting for this!" Kai leap out of his hidings and mans the .50 Cal. Once again, he goes on a rampage if he gets his hands on a Heavy Machinegun or a Machinegun emplacement. No wonder he's called Meat Grinder

"Umm……Lt; Meat Grinder turn nuts again…." Kowalski notice Kai's actions once he got his hands on the .50 Cal. He won't stop firing till everything in his sight is gone

"I could see that. Now who's driving? And somebody please, REMOVE THAT GODDAMN BODY FROM THAT DRIVER'S SEAT? Flies were swarming all over it……ugh…" I order any of my squad mates to just pick up that guy and toss him off. He's dead; we'll pick him up on our way back

Gardner pulls the body of our driver from the driver's seat and toss it away (just like what I ordered). He then jumps on the driver's seat and take control of the APC. In full speed, we head towards the rice paddies while Kai fires his .50 Cal, covering us. While the squad and I fire our guns eliminating the remaining VC forces Kai missed on our way

"Move it faster damn it! Can this thing move a bit faster?" Danny (the medic)

"I can't drive any faster! You drive goddamn it!" Gardner replies sarcastically as he drive straight into the dense jungle, leaving the VC in the paddies behind

"Oh shit! We forgot about that driver guy back there!" I slap my head (while ducking branches) after I remember about the driver who was flung to the paddies if he's dead or not. God, how come I'm so stupid?

"He's dead LT! Leave it! Reinforcements would check up on em' once they've cleared our base!" Kowalski

"Drive faster damn it!"

"I AM DRIVING FASTER!" Danny is still arguing with Gardner about his driving skills

The APC was speeding through the dense jungle. We didn't even know whether were going the right track. The APC finally stopped when Gardner drove it into a mud pool.

"Great. Now were stuck out here……who the hell's driving?" After the dive, we open the ramp releasing Lt. Scar and his men

"I guess this thing won't be much use anymore…." I examine the wreckage of the once called APC

"Yeah……well, guess we'll be walking now." Great idea Shorty! We could also learn how to trigger a trap on our hike

"Nice…..how far are we exactly?" I question him hoping he'll now a good reason why we should walk

"Uhh……hold on a sec……" He pulls out a map (strapped in his helmet)

"Umm…. not sure……can anybody here read this freakin' map?" Great…..he can't read a map……how come he's qualified as a radioman?

"And you suppose to be the communication expert?" Scar

"Just joking…….kay'…..we're still 3 KM far from what to be estimated as their artillery hill. Guess there's a reason to walk….."

"Alright…..PFC Mortimer, lead the way!" Scar ordered one of his men to lead all of us to our objective…..I'm not much convince with this guys since he's still……private first class…

"You're sure he'll find us a way?" Scar laughs at my question

"Don't worry, if he's killed, we still got a few replacements!" What an ass……

Eventually we follow this guy to achieve our objective. We got no other choice since my squad didn't receive any point man. They say the best point man were ARVN troops; southern Vietnamese soldier whom we support. Hope this guy knows when to stop when there's a trap or something...

'_creak' _thought I heard something

The 'Point man' stops dead in his tracks. We're not sure what's up to him until……

"Hey…uhh….Morty, why'd you stop?" Kowalski approaches him, curious on what he's up to. Mortimer was sweating all over. He squeeze the grip of his M4 Carbine as he clenched his teeth

"Morty?"

"MOVE IT IT'S…….!" He leaps back towards Kowalski, only getting himself killed by an explosion. Trip grenade traps. He isn't cautious enough, and without warning steps (not trip. Tripping the wire will cause an instant explosion) on the trip wire. Releasing his foot from the wire will cause the grenade to react. As Morty blew up, a group of VC ambushes us

"Holy….ACH! I'M…I'M HIT! MEDIC!" Kowalski falls on his back as the ambusher caught him with his AK-47. Blood spills from his chest as he hit the ground. His rifle beside him, his hands at his chest trying to resist the pain; the whole squad is alarmed

"Oh shit! Open fire! OPEN FIRE! Danny! Medic! Get over here!" I call him as I signal my hand. I approach Kowalski and try to calm him down a bit

"LT! I can't see them! I only see them muzzle flashes!" Gardner

"So do I LT! We don't know whether we hit them or not!" Kai

"There's too many of them…..ACH!" One of Scar's men was hit in the neck. He fell on his back with his hands on his neck, struggling to breathe. He sigh his last breath 20 seconds later

"LT!" Short Timer had his hands ready with his radio

"What?"

"Should I ask for help?"

"Yeah sure! Go ahead!"

"Broken Arrow! Broken Arrow do you copy? Over!" That'll teach them a lesson

"_This is Broken Arrow; we hear you loud and clear, over!"  
_"Thank God; Broken Arrow, this is Jungle Hound. Requesting air strike on my position!" On our position?

"_Roger that. Throw smokes for confirmation, over!" _

"Roger that! Popping smokes!" Short Timer pulls a smoke grenade and start tossing them towards the VC

"_Jungle Hound, this is Broken Arrow. We could see yellow smokes, confirm?"_

"Confirm that!"

"_Roger, flying low and fast! Over and out!" _

"Let's run LT! Let's get outta' here!" Short Timer starts running back, away from the VC ahead of us. We did the same, and so is Scar's squad. In a matter of seconds, the whole jungle behind us is blazing red. We could even smell the scent of burned VC

"Wooohooo! I love that smell!" Kai was overjoyed with the scene. I don't think sending napalm to VC is quite appropriate, but that's how things go

"All I smell is burnt flesh…." Gardner sniffs the air, heads up high

"Is everybody alright? Where's Kowalski and Danny?"

"Over here LT!" I turn my head to find Danny panting, breathing heavily with Kowalski lying over there. He rises his hand telling us were still alive

"You okay Danny?" I approach him; gun holstered

"Yeah……I guess. After carrying him and running back here is already a pain in the ass…damn he's heavy!" I chuckle while giving him a hand

"You okay Kowalski? How's your wound?"

"Don't mind me LT! I'm okay…a couple of morphine and bandages fixed me up real good." I sigh in relief after hearing that. I approach him as well and help him up. Then pat him in the back

"At least you're okay…..that's what matters." In reply, he sheepishly grin at me giving a thumbs up

"Alright cut the crap! Let's get moving! PFC Marco, you'll lead the way!" Scar orders one of his men once again to lead our way. We walk pass the area where our F-4 Phantoms drops their payload. We pass over the once corpse of Mortimer; now burned to ashes. Scar comes on his body and exchange his M16 with Morty's M4 Carbine, a shorten version of the M16. It got more rounds than the M16 as well

"Now this is what I call 'fire power'! I've been waiting to get my hands on one of these…." Scar examines the M4 Carbine he picked

"Compare to your Thompson, LT, this thing is way better." Boasting his weapon, he shoves it up to me as I back off a bit

"People have got a weapon of choice of their own. On the looks of that weapon you're holding, that gun's range wouldn't be as far as the M16 rifle since the barrel was cut short. The increase of magazine gives a good mobility in the jungle; but the extendable butt gives quite a problem in handling. In conclusion, that gun is more of a clash between assault rifle & sub-machinegun." I calmly examine the rifle (with the looks of it) and explain it thoroughly. Scar stares back with anger in his eyes

"Ghrm …...let's go!" hissing, he orders his squad to continue while we follow behind him

After that napalm strike, things start going our way. VC starts retreating back towards the jungle, and we keep on chasing them like mad! Scar and his mend were on the lead while we follow close behind them. Like rats, they ran through the jungle, eventually leading us towards the rest of the group. Like a child running to his mother, the VC fear with our sights and put no offense towards us. What they have in mind probably is run…..run…..run. This starts to heat up once we met a whole group; of NVA soldiers. It gives no surprise to us to see these two factions cooperate with each other. By the hill they're on, were 2 Katyuska launcher (a truck mounted with rocket pods) and boxes of rockets. It didn't take long before we clear the whole area. Soon, the whole area was crowded with U.S soldiers stacking up dead NVA and VC.

Spring 9, 1967,  
Aftermath of Rumble in the Jungle,  
1830 hrs

"You see all these cherries around here?" Kowalski points out towards the group of soldiers around the area

"Looks like a big fucking kindergarten around here."

"Hey Kowalski, I remember the time you wet your pants on our second patrol." Kai

"Kai, stop breakin' my balls man." We were just cleaning our gun till' Scar showed up

"LT! We got a tunnel over there, and the brass wants YOU to check it out!"

"Why me?"

"Cause' I advise them you creep. Now get your fucking ass over there…." Geez….how rude. I pack my cleaning kit, holster my Thompson, and walk up towards the Captain and a few other G.I.

"So this is where these VC storms out, eh?" One of the G.I stares down towards the tunnel

"Yeah…., LT! Glad you're here!" The Captain turns to me and hands a silenced .45

"We've picked you to explore and destroy this tunnel. For that, here's the silenced .45, 3 C-4 explosives, and our new pocket radio. You know how to use it?"

"Yes, sir." I nod while I receive the gadget

"Good. Now go down there and blow some VC son." I order my squad to follow Scar while I'm out. Kai and Kowalski DID complain, but they had no choice. I was then lowered to the dark tunnel slowly, and carefully.

**Author's Note:**

Damn homework and projects were backing me up real bad. I can't stand it………anyways, Jack's first death experience will be coming soon. I haven't plan it when, but it will be.

Next chapter: Tunnel Rat


	8. Chapter 7: Fifteen Days Earlier Part IV

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 7: Fifteen Days Earlier (Part IV): Tunnel Rat **

(Back to Jack)

"So you're dwelling in a VC tunnel huh? What makes you follow the orders of that asshole Lieutenant?" Rick scratches his chin as he listens to my story. An hour had passed since the three of us (Rick, Gardner, and I) sit here telling our pass actions towards this new newbie: Rick

"Yeah...I got no choice! I was CHOOSEN!"

"Captain's choice?"

"Captain's choice."

"So how is it down there?" Gardner was curious about the ways and life in a VC tunnel. I chuckle, grinning I answer:

"You don't want to know…."

(Jack's Flashback)

Spring 9, 1967,  
Unknown VC Tunnel,  
1830 hrs

"Alright LT; you know what to do...make me proud boy!" The captain salutes me as I was lowered into the tunnel

I've never expected to explore a VC tunnel, and I would never! I've heard how intricate they would be that even a guy from the SF would trigger a trap, lost, captured, or was killed in this tunnel. I've been in a tunnel before; back in my home with the resistance fighters. But our tunnels were way brighter and way bigger than the VC's cramped tunnel. You need to crouch to move around.

"Goddamn VC…..how the hell did they build this tunnel?" I crouch slowly as I try to maneuver around the tunnel. It's dark (and I mean DARK; REAL DARK), so I turn on my flashlight located in my right chest; attached to my flak jacket.

"This should light things up….."

"_(Speaking in Vietnamese)"_ I lit my head up and un-holster my Thompson. Aiming at the dark tunnel that was shone by my flashlight, were shadows of 2 VC

"_(Speaking in Vietnamese)" _The first VC comes up to my sights and was quickly terminated with a few shots. He screams as he fell back. The second one also stupidly pops his head out. One round is enough to take him out. Damn VC never had combat training I guess…..all they do is attack in mass numbers.

"Oww……" I grasp my ear as it rang in pain.

"_Lt. Harvest, you copy?" _It's the Captain

"Yeah I copy. With all do respect sir, call me with my nickname or my front name, can you?"

"_Roger that. I forgot to warn you, don't use your Thompson or any other noisy weapons in the tunnel if you don't want to end up deaf. That's what the silence .45 for." _Tell me about it…

"_Remember LT, keep me inform about your situation down there. We're using codenames from now on."_

"Okay….what's your codename?"

"_I'll give yours first LT. Your codename will be Tunnel Rat." _What the….?

"Tunnel Rat? Are there any better codenames, sir?"

"_No complaints! We can discuss this later."_

"Okay…."

"_My codename will be Spade 6. Keep that in mind solder." _

"Roger, Spade 6. I'll keep you inform about my situation down here. Mole…"

"_Don't change nicknames LT or you'll be RTU at once!" _

"Okay, okay……..Tunnel Rat, out." Damn it…..couldn't get any better nicks huh?

I thought for myself for awhile before I continue traversing the tunnel. I think about the resistance, how they used to be in the tunnels. I think about home, where my family awaits. Also, about Ann. How….she comforted me at night when it was cold. I chuckle to myself, and smile.

"C'mon Jack. You get through this, and you'll be going home."

No. The fact is, this won't be my last duty; I still got a year to accomplish before I return home…..where everybody awaits.

(1 Hour Later)

"Way to go Jack! Way to go! What'd you found down there?" The Captain greets me first as I climb out of the tunnel. The whole tunnel is covered with black smokes after I set out a charge by an ammo dump; I almost can't breath down there.

"Some ammo caches (cough), a radio, traps (grenade trip, pungi pits), a couple of VC, and (cough) dead U.S soldiers hand hammered into the tunnel walls."

"I see…."

"With all do respect sir, NEVER send me down there again! I'm starting to develop tunnel phobias….and seeing strange things down there….." The Captain chuckles, and pats me in the shoulder

"I'm not sure about that…I might send you again in the tunnel someday..."

"Thank you sir……" Damn. Hate tunnels. When I get home, I promise I'll blow the tunnel under our village sky high.

"One more thing Lieutenant…,"

"Yes sir?"

"You and Scar's squad will be assigned to check up on a nearby village for any signs of VC or hidden weapons tomorrow. Keep your guard up and do not harm any civilian! We're here to help, not to terminate innocents! Any VC in the area will be taken back here for interrogation. Get some rest LT." I walk away from the Captain, sighing in regret thinking: why in the world did I join the U.S Army……wait…I accidentally volunteered to check up on Kai's condition since he hasn't been writing to us. Damn……

**Author's Note

* * *

**

**Damn it! Last day of school is coming, and homework and freakin' projects are stackin'! I might quit this for a while and return typing once I got done with school. Anyways, this is one of the shortest chapter I've written since I had no idea what it looks like in a VC tunnel. Anyways, please R Jack's death experience will be 2-3 chapters away!**


	9. Chapter 8: Fifteen Days Earlier Part V

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 8: Fifteen Days Earlier (Part V): Rising Tensions**

(Jack's Flashback)

"WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" I was jumped the next morning by Scar who woke me up in an unpleasing manner

"Fuck it Scar; stop kicking me...I'm up alright..."

"Well hustle up...we're moving. Wake the rest of your losers as well."

20 minutes later 

Spring 10, 1967,

5 KM East of Outpost,

0600 hrs

"Why was I in the millitary?" I groan as we traveres along the dense jungle. Scar and his men were leading the way

"I thought you told us that you volunteer LT?" Kowalski

"Oh...yeah...ha ha..." Oh yeah...my stupid joke cause me to get caught with this

"If only you didn't join this friggin' war, Grinder, I would be at home with my wife and son."

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who volunteered here to check up on me right?"

"Yeah...but didn't you had enough actions already? Back in our village?" Kai chuckles and smiles

"No. Which one? The bar fight I cause back in 1937?"

"No. Back in 1944 when we assist the allies on liberating our island."

"Ooh...that one...no."

"Why not?"

"I only been able to get 130 krauts."

"Aren't that a huge sum of Germans?" Kowalski interupts. He's been listening to our conversation from the beggining

"No...I guess not. I've been able to make more kills here than out there."

"How many did you kill in here?" Gardner

"Hmmm...I lost count. Last count was around...380-390 VC & NVA in total."

"O

"Cut the crap and keep walking! We're almost there; LT, you lead the way." Scar stop for a second, letting my squad move on ahead. I could see the village from our location; it's in a hill north of us

"So...what's the village called again?" This is the fifth time I told Kowalski. Its Kang To damnit! Listen!

"Kang To, Kowalski. How many times should I tell you?"

"Err...Be my guest?"

Heh, the whole jungle were quiter this time. It's more to be a stroll in the park rather than a war. The village is located on top of a small hill, more to be a mountain precisely. The rice paddies were located at the bottom of the village with a few farmers working. I've missed mine since...

"LT, you and your men take point and head to the village first. Me and my men will follow ya'. MOVE!" We walk pass Scar's squad and continue moving up the hill to the village. We pass a civilian sitting in a stump and was looking at us...with fear. What the hell's wrong with these guys? As we reach the village, I heard gunfires from my six. Turning around I saw scar with his M4 Carbine smokin'. I come up to him and spot a dead Vietnamese, the same guy we pass that stared us with fear lay dead at the bottom of the hill.

"What the hell have you done?"

"He's a VC. I know it. He's trying to make a break for it as you get pass him." Hope he's right...

"All of you! YOU! GET HERE! NOW! EVERYONE!" Scar fires his Carbine high, panicking the whole village. Vietnamese highland farmer's were running around. It's chaos in here

"Damn it Scar, you should've not done that..."

"I'm in control here LT, and you know it. Get your men and gather them villagers."

"Ookay (goddamn asshole thinks his the squad leader). Alright guys! Gather the villagers, and try to treat the nicely! We wouldn't want any civilian casualties in here!" Short Timer nods and take command the rest of my squad. Scar stayed at the center, while I help the grunts collect all of these vietnamese

"Sir, we've found a tunnel here! 4 vietnamese, 1 woman and 3 men are inside!" One of Scar's men call out. They found a tunnel beneath a haystack

"Get the woman out of there, and grenade the whole tunnel. Leave the men inside."

"Are you crazy Scar? These villagers would really turn against us and turn to the commies if we..."

"That's why we should finish them off LT."

"But..." Scar place a cigarette in his mouth and lights it

"You know what...you're still to green here to be a Lieutenant. You can't even tell the diffrence between a VC and Vietnamese.." I sigh, thinking 'no this is not right'

"Do you know?"

"Yeah I do know. All Vietnamese are VC. All of em'." I shook my head. I know this is wrong, I know it! But how come I couldn't just ignore these commands...? Duty...

"Fire in the hole!" The grenades explodes. There were screams of agony, cries. This pains me...

"Lieutenant Scar! We've located the village chief!"

"Bring him to me!"

"We found his family too!"

"Bring em' all!" Three guys starts pushing the village elder. His family come to watch and follow. This sad guy had a daughter and a wife. He was then thrown to the ground, both hands tied.

"Now speak you commie bastard. Are you working for the VC?" What the hell? The poor old guy can't take a gun tention!

"Me...no work for VC...VC bad...please G.I...stop..." The old guy trembles as Scar continue pointing his Carbine at the old guy's mouth. This is NOT what we supposed to act

"Okay...so you wouldn't speak huh? How about this!" Scar switch his carbine to his pistol and grabs a young girl, probably 5-7 years old. He snatch her from her mother, and points his pistol towards the girl, acting as a hostage.

"Lien! No! G.I! Please don't hurt my daughter!" Scar doesn't seem to care, no he doesn't. I can't do anything about this...what I can do is, just watch and hope the old man would speak.

"_(Speaking in Vietnamese)"_ Her mother, yelled and scar and probably cursing the American army. Scar returns her cold stare with hatred and vengeance over him. His face says it all. But...with a blink of an eye, Scar fires his pistol towards her. The woman fell to the ground, dead. This...is over the limit...

"That'll teach her a lesson." The girl in Scar's arm struggles to get herself free. She eventually able to get herself free...with a quick bite. The old man and the girl ran up towards the woman whom they love; now lying cold in the mud

"Damn VC...DIE!" I was jumped by that word and actions. Flashbacks. I remember the time when Mary was killed by that Nazi bastard I wasted back in 1944 in Mineral Island. She was still 18 years old back then. I've seen enough suffering for today! This happens to me once, and I don't want to see others who seems to have a better life gets ruined like this!

"SCAAAARRR!" I ran up to him and slam his face with the butt of my Tommy gun. Slamming him to the ground, I jump him and hits him hard with my fist

"You crazy son of a bitch! What are you trying to do up here? Start a war with these villager or something?"

"We gotta' kill em' all that's what! Now fuck off and leave me alone!" Scar repays the punch as I awarded him with another one of mine. We were stopped when the squad of people we lead separates us both.

"Who's side are you on goddamn it! You're helpin' the VC win the war you shit!"

"No, you're the one helpin' the VC win the war! With your actions, you'll just turn these guys to VC sooner or later!"

"Why you…….SQUAD! BURN THE WHOLE VILLAGE, AND LEAVE NO TRACE TO THE VILLAGER!" Most of Scar's squad members were startled to hear this, and starts walking towards my direction

"Sorry Scar….I can't do that…..that's too…..violent you know…."

"Yeah….I agrees with that." Two of his men, precisely

"Squad, search for haystacks, weapon caches and destroy em'. Waste every commie weapons you found here."

"Yes sir!"

"But LT." Kowalski

"Yeah?"

"What if the VC or the NVA returns? Why don't we burn the whole village instead?" Look around buddy

"Take a good look at these people. You see kids?"

"Yeah….."

"Where would they stay if we burn this whole village?"

"Uhh….."

"I'll ask the captain to send some personnel and weapons for these villagers. We'll try to teach these montagnyards (mountain people) to learn on how to use rifle. Satisfied, Kowalski?"

"Yes sir!"

Back at the hill, tensions were high. The guys back at camp told their story and their point of view of the fight Scar and I had. Cause of this, factions was developed. Some Grunts thinks that Scar's way's the best to take out VC. But others, thinks that I got a better way without increasing death tickets towards civilians. Even at our lunch break, some soldiers stand up and argues with one of the Grunts in Scar's factions. I never like that Scar guy either. Heh, but Scar doesn't care. He says that were in Indian country, their country. Everyone in this whole goddamn war is rooting for the VC and the NVA. No…I don't think so. Somewhere in this war, there were people praying and rooting for us……waiting to earn them the peace they've been long waited for.

**Author's Note:**

After a long absence, I'm finally back typing (damn homework buries me with textbooks). I've watched a couple of Vietnam war movies (tires my eyes) and a LOT of Vietnam war games (bored me). WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS DAMNIT? Anyways…..I've contacted my friend who went to Vietnam recently and I've just received tons of cool Vietnam info (including tortures)! Next issue will include tortures! Get ready!


	10. Chapter 9: Fifteen Days Earlier Part VI

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67' **

**Chapter 9: Fifteen Days Earlier (Part VI): Scar's Move **

(Jack's Flashback)

The next morning (still in artillery hill) we were assigned to patrol an area known more as Ho Chi Minh trail. Well, close to that location by the way. We got intel from headquarters confirming us that VC activities have increased in the area. Intel also spotted tanks parked in the location. This could mean that NVA presence had been confirmed in the area. Once again, Scar's men and mine were assigned for this mission. Aside of that, we would be accompanied by 2 other squad lead by Lt. Martinez and Lt. Cornwall.

Spring 11, 1967,  
20 KM South-East of Artillery Hill,  
0643 hrs

"Keep moving people! We got NVA waiting to get their asses kicked!" Martinez was leading us towards our destination. Although his squad was poorly armed with Remington Shotguns and Greasers, it was said that their squad survived waves of ambushes without even a scratch. Strange……

Cornwall's squad however, preferred rifles and…….rifles. All of them, and I mean the whole 5 men were carrying M-14 rifles. His squad was one of the survivors of the assault on La Drang Valley back in 1966. Their chopper was shot down, and was surrounded by NVA. If it wasn't because of a foolish mistake one of the NVA guy did, they'd be dead right now.

"Damn it LT, why can't we take a bird instead? It'll be damn easier that way….." Kai

"The choppers were occupied by guys at camp for other operations. Also, I've heard that Hawkins' squad had moved to our camp. Bet those guys were in for a major amount of operations."

"Huh, yeah right. Bet they're just sittin' around doing nothing. Or probably catching a time with one of those local ladies…." Short Timer

"Huh, yeah right. Bet they're playing cards and snoozing around." Junior

"Hehe, or probably they're kickin' NVA and VC asses and tortures them in interrogations." Kowalski. Now the whole party started.

"Cut the crap and get on this! There's enough bullshit to fill a swimming pool!" Danny

"Why would you fill swimming pool with bullshits?" We all chuckle from what Kowalski had thought up. It eases the things around here…

"Shut up! All of you! I've had enough of it! Now cut the crap or I'll start skinnin' you alive!" Damn it. Scar just can't keep his mouth shut can he? We're havin' fun here!

"This includes you LT! YOU! I've got my eyes on YOU!" That guy's givin' me a hard time….really. What an ass;

Thanks to Scar, the whole trip turns silence; any wisecracker around here?

"Awh, great! We're up on 0600 just to come over here and check out these piles of scrap? Give me a break!"

"Damn it…..VC had been pullin' of tricks….."

"LT, should I call for evac?"

"Sure Short Timer. There's nothing more here than rusted, old French Tanks." The thing were supposed to check out was actually French Tanks, or armored Cars dated back to World War I. We're not even using these anymore……

"No wonder those NVA kept loosing….."

"Huh, yeah…..they're using French junk while we're using something more 'special'…hehe." Knowing that these so called 'tanks' the brass wants us to check was only a pile of scraps, it kicks our fear away. Besides, we didn't have the appropriate armaments to face a tank

"Blue Bird, Blue Bird, this is Jungle Hound, do you copy? Over." Short Timer now makes his call for evac

"_This is Blue Bird. We read you loud and clear, over." _

"Blue Bird, requesting evacuation of area; mission accomplished. Tell the captain that these tanks were only scraps metal left by the French, over."

"_Roger that, hold on for a few minutes, we're comin' in for pick up." _

"Okay LT, all done……"

"Shh! I heard something…." We pause for a second, unlocking the safety of our weapons, alerted of some…presence

"It's quiet…..too quiet….." We didn't have time to blink when we heard gunfire and saw muzzle flashes from the jungle all around us. Without our expectations, 3 of us were wiped out

"Man down! Man down!"

"Return fire immediately!"

"It's an ambush! Damn it, I've lost three of my men…." Cornwall

"Oh God we're all gonna' die!" Danny is usually the coward, so it's no surprise if those words were from him

"Great….more kills!"

"Hehe…fresh VC meat!" Kowalski and Kai seem to enjoy this…..

"Everyone, take cover behind those junks and return fire! MOVE IT!"

"Blue Bird, this is Jungle Hound; we've been ambushed and are now holding. We've lost 4 men; Lt. Martinez is down, we need evac. Over." Short Timer's on the radio again. Five minutes had passed, and still no sign of that friggin' chopper

"_This is Blue Bird, we could hear bullets whistling from the radio, is everything under control? Over."_

"NO, IT'S NOT! WE'VE LOST 4 MEN IN TOTAL……"

"Guackh……!" Another shot from the VC had taken another man from Cornwall's squad

"MAKE THAT 5! We've lost 3 men from Martinez's squad and 2 from Cornwall's. WE CAN'T HOLD MUCH LONGER! WE'RE DYING HERE!"

"_This is Blue Bird, hold on just a little longer, we're having troubles up here as well."_

"Troubles? What troubles?"

"_A group of RPG units spotted moving towards your direction, we can't land with those guys around; they'll turn this thing into a heap of burning metal in seconds. Eliminate those VC, and we'll make a land for it. Blue Bird, out."_

"Yeah and the hell with you too Blue Bird! Jungle Hound OUT GODDAMN IT!" Short Timer slams the phone to the ground in vain and sighs

"We can't live forever here LT, and we can't risk losing this LZ as well. Someone had better move to that friggin' jungle and take out those group of RPG units before it reaches here and kick our asses." I sigh in desperation, a heavy sigh

"I'll go. Cover me!"

"What? LT! It's a jungle out there and…." I didn't hear the rest of his word. I was already running towards the jungle behind me

I kept running, and running, trying to find a way to flank the VC. Using the jungle as cover and guidance to circle the LZ and flank them VC. I stop myself once I could hear VC talking, and footsteps ahead of me.

"Alright Jack….here goes." I dash towards the noise with my Thompson ready at my hip. I knew that I'm moving head to head with them group of VC, but I didn't care. As long as my squad mates survives, it's okay for me to do these crazy things

The VC was caught by surprise and was killed by gun fires from my Thompson while I dash towards them. Without time to react, these guys fell to the ground with their weapon: The RPG launcher. Blood from those guys splattered towards my face as I approach the last guy and slam him to the ground with the Thompson, killing him with the butt of the gun. His face was all bloody. But he's dead…..I just knew he is. Now I gotta' get back to my squad

(Kai's P.O.V)

"Damn it, where's that crazy son of a bitch Lieutenant of yours?" Scar's shit talkin' again. Wish Jack would let me waste this guy

"He's in the jungle ahead of us. Probably behind those damn commie right now making some kills." Short Timer

"Heh, that crazy son of a bitch….I'll go get him. Give me cover fire!" Like hell I would follow your orders?

"NOW DAMNIT! NOW!" Assholes these days, they just think their better assholes than anyone. Firing our piece, we watch as Lt. Asshole over there dashes towards the jungle under line of fire. He survives……lucky bastard

(Jack's get out of this, and you'll be fine….that's what I had in my mind. But things weren't as pleasing as what I thought it would be after taking out the RPG squad. I kept on moving head to head with VC retreating towards the forest, and I could hear Kowalski and Kai shouting their kill score and mocking those damn buggers. Although we're kicking back those VC, I could hear footsteps and crackles behind me; probably VC reinforcements moving to assist on suppressing us and pin us dead. I kept running, and running, keeping the pace while trying to get myself trip. Otherwise, I'll be seein' this fight from above (or below). I stop my pace when I saw a familiar figure ahead of me.

"Scar! What're you doing here?" He kept his Carbine aim and ready at his shoulder. Grinning, I approach him knowing that I'm finally safe

"Hey Scar, say something wi…." _(Carbine fires)_

"Sorry LT, but your usefulness had run out. So long, Lieutenant!" With my surprise, Scar fired his Carbine towards me knocking me in the chest

"Scar…, why did you….." I talk heavily towards him, telling him to stop. His eyes were full of vengeance as he finishes his magazine towards me. I fall backwards, helpless in a small pool of blood. _My _blood.

"That'll take care of ya'. I'm in charge, and you know it!" He walks away, leaving me lying in the jungle alone…..

(Kai's P.O.V)

"Where the hell is LT?"

"Calm down Meat Grinder, he'll be here any minute now." Yeah right Short Timer! A minute seems to take forever while you're out here

" Maybe he's dead….." Kowalski

"No, way he's dead! He's a veteran back in WW II! He's the one who led the attack on the German Airfield, and the one who plan the whole assault! He can't be that stupid to get himself killed!"

"Shh! someone's coming!" Junior notices a black figure walking towards us. Could it be him?

"Hold fire! It's me, Scar." Oh….the Asshole survives….

"Where's LT Scar?" He pause as he continue walking towards us

"Where's LT SCAR?" No reply….

"WHERE THE FUCK IS LT. SCAR?"

"He's dead alright! A VC zapped him at the moment I rendezvous with him!" What…….he's…

"Heh, no way he's dead! He's too good to be dead man! He's…." Kowalski starts to…well; his voice starts to soak a bit

"He's dead Kowalski…let be…"

"Shorty, he could be alive out there!"

"Why do you care about him so much? He's just a damn tool in the army, and so are we!" Scar

"Because…..he's almost like a brother to me; a family you know that? I don't feel right if one of us is missing." I sigh heavily knowing the fact. He's right. What makes us feel this way? Brotherhood. Wonder what should I say to Ann when I get home?

"What about the RPG squad? Are they out?" Short Timer

"Yes, their dead. You could call in the pickup now."

" Yes sir….." Short Timer replies with a really flat tone…..we wouldn't want to receive orders from THAT asshole

"Blue Bird, this is Jungle Hound, RPG squad eliminated. LZ cleared, over."

"_Roger Jungle Hound, report casualties over." _

"Casualties are as follows: 6 KIA. Including Lt. Martinez and Lt. Jack Harvest

"_LT is down? Damn..." _The Chopper crew knows him?

"_We'll be coming down to pick you up. We've got assistance from 2 Huey Gunship and one Medical Huey. Keep the LZ clear boys!" _

(Back to Jack)

Is this the end? Is this the end of the war…..for me? Am I…..dead….? No…..I didn't feel that way…….I can feel the soil…..the dirt….the pain…….damn that Scar…….trying to take out your rival huh, asshole? A few bullets can't kill me THAT easy!

"_(Speaking in Vietnamese)" _Okay…maybe a couple of VC interrogations and tortures WILL take me out. Gotta' get outta' here fast.

I get up to my feet….with difficulties since the wounds felt like 9 inch nails smacked into your chest. I got up, and run as fast as I could towards the clearing, the LZ. I swear I could hear VC troops running after me; and I could see a couple of them…no…MULTIPLE of them already caught sight of me. I knew I would not make it, I knew I would die if I was ever caught, but I knew I will survive if I just kept trying.

(Short Timer's P.O.V)

"Damn it where hell is LT…shouldn't we wait for him….?"

"No…he's dead. I've checked his pulse….his gone alright…GONE! Now get aboard the chopper!" This Scar shit really gives me a pain in my ass

"Shorty! What're you waiting for?" Junior

"Yeah, I'm coming damnit!"

"Carry the dead will ya'?"

As the bird flies out of the LZ, I gaze down towards the clearing and the war-torn jungle all around. It was then when I notice that Scar had planned to kill our squad leader.

"Hey look! Someone's left behind down there!"

"Holy mother…look at the number of VC! Hell, I don't wanna' be him right now!"

"Look you buggers! That's LT down there!" Kai notices it was LT, our squad leader first before anyone else in the chopper

"No way…..no fuckin' way….LT survived….he survived HE SURVIVED GODAMNIT! PILOT! TURN THIS BIRD AROUND AND LET'S GET HIM OUT!" I turn towards the pilot who looked quite surprise

"Is that guy down there LT? No shit! Attack Dogs, this is Blue Bird; we got a survivor down there, clear his six and we'll pick him up, over." I turn towards Scar after I capture what he had in his mind. This guy really IS going to kill LT.

"_Roger Blue Bird, we're moving in a strafing run, go get him Blue Bird! Attack Dogs out!" _

(Back to Jack)

I reach the clearing (still running) still being after by those hordes. I start to lose balance as fatigue starts killing me...I don't even know where I'm heading! But it was soon over. Above me, two Huey Gunships soars, strafing the VC behind me. I start walking as the Medical Huey touches down ahead of me. I fell to the ground, exhausted. Guess this flak jacket saved me.

"You okay there soldier?" One of the medics asks my condition while his friend lifts me up to carry me by my shoulder. I nod, relief at last

"Can you walk?" I nod

"Thank God you guys came; I thought I was a goner…" They chuckle and smile

"We Marines never leave a man behind."

"But I was part of the Third Battalion…."

"Heh, we don't care WHO'RE you from, we're medics alright?"

"Yeah…." I was lifted towards the chopper and airlifted to safety before I close my eyes and doze off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you reading, sorry to keep you all waiting. Got problems with some asshole here in the net who thinks he's the boss around here (who really isn't! More like an idiot wannabe boss). And for Horseface or Holy God, I respect that review of yours. Thanks that really urge me to continue this fic. And Horseface, if you're a member of this site as well, sorry for my earlier review. I don't quite understand your review that urge me to. So, apologies . One last thing for Dudeoftheland, my apologies to you to….oh, the hell with it! You're the one who start things out anyway ! Anyways….apologies to Dudeoftheland (signs peace treaty). **


	11. Chapter 10: Fifteen Days Earlier Final

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 10: Fifteen Days Earlier (Last Day): Scar's Doom**

(Back to Jack)

Spring 15, 1967  
Artillery Hill,  
0800 hrs

"LT….?" I open my eyes slowly and find Kai looking down on me. After that incident with Scar, I don't remember much what had happened….or how long I've passed out.

"Oh…shit! LT! Guys! LT's up! You okay men?"

"He's up? No way man! Lemme' see!" Kowalski

"LT's up! Hey buddy, he's up! Thanks to you there Danny boy!" Gardner

"Me? Nawh….if it weren't of his own strength, he would've been dead!"

"Damn…….glad to see you're back, LT…we're worried sick about ya'…." Junior

"Good to see you back up LT! We thought you're dead…." Short Timer

"Heh…yeah, it's great to be back too. How long have I passed out?"

"Erh….4 days…"

"Precisely 4 days, and 16 hours." I chuckle hearing the details from Short Timer

"What's so funny?"

"Ahh…..nothing….."

It's been awhile since we gather around like this. We didn't usually gather around and talk about our lives back in the pass. Kai is still acting tough and talking about his ways with the ladies, Kowalski keeps bragging of how many numbers of VC and NVA he'd taken out….of course, Kai challenge him and won the conversation. Short Timer is talking like Prof. 'Know-it-all', but he's a great guy. Danny is still acting like a good boy, while Gardner…. is still kind of an asshole.

It's good to be back…..

Spring 15, 1967,  
Artillery Hill,  
1300 Hrs

Well, most guys in the outpost were relieved to see me back in my foot again. I've been walking around the outpost for a while to spend these quite times. In a war, quite times like this usually scares soldiers the most. Everything was quite calm till' I reach the command bunker and heard a scream.

"What the hell's going on?" I went inside and found myself a Vietnamese tied to a chair with a wet rag covering his head. From the looks of the bag, the guy is struggling to breath

"Welcome back LT! My squad had recently caught this bastard while he's taking a crap not far from here. We're trying to squeeze information from him." Scar acted like nothing had happened between the both of us.

I watch as scar starts beating the guy with his fist a couple of times before splashing him with another bucket of water. The guy kept himself quite as Scar continue his beatings before he finally release the rag, pick a few 80 cm nails from the floor and inserts one at his finger tips. The poor guy scream in pain as Scar hammers the nails deeper into his finger before he took another one from the floor and pin it on his second finger. That finally squeezes out information from him.

"The bastard says that the 5th NVA Division is coming at 1800hrs to retake this place. They want this place, and they want it bad." The translator, probably from the ARVN

"Good. We better tell the captain about this and prepare defensive positions." The translator nods and leaves the bunker. Scar stares at the poor Vietnamese and draws his .45 pistol

"This'll be a lesson to ya' you NVA bastard. No one comes out alive after snoopin' around here." I turn my head sideways as three gunshots banged from Scar's .45. He holsters his pistol and walks out of the bunker.

"This includes you too LT. Next time, I won't hesitate to shoot you in the head if you disobey." I turn my head just to watch Scar walk away.

Spring 15, 1967,  
Artillery Hill, Outer Perimeter, Northern line  
1813hrs

I've been sitting in one of the foxholes for two hours now….waiting for the NVA to strike. Strange enough, 13 minutes had passed and there's still no sign of the attack. It's getting quite dark here, and I can't even see a shit what's going on ahead of me. Kai's shivering and is looking quite serious. Short Timer, Junior and Kowalski are a few yards behind us, while Danny and Gardner are just a few clicks back from Kai and my position.

"This…..is getting annoying" I whisper at Kai as he loads his M-60

"Yeah…..I don't think they're coming…"

"Yeah….." There's a moment of silent…..till' Kai starts to deploy his gun

"Hey Jack….think they're here."

"What….makes you say that it's too dark too see a shit out here."

"Shh…quiet….I can't see em' but I can smell em'."

"Huh, yeah right…."

"Really….Jack, call in the guys for flare."

"Damn Kai….if you're so sure about it, I'll call for some." I pick up the nearby radio and dial the outpost

"Arty Hill, this is northern line, do you read, over." The radio scribbles before a reply came

"_This is Arty Hill; we read you northern line, over." _

"Roger, requesting flare, coordinates is as follows: Bravo, 6, over."

"_This is Arty Hill, Roger for flare support. Coordinates are as follows: Bravo, 6… is it correct, over." _

"Roger Art Hill, confirm coordinates. Northern line out." I look up and sigh, unlocking the safety in my Tommy gun. "It won't be long now"

The red flare lit up the sky like one of the stars that shine above us. Facing the dark jungle ahead of us, we wait as the flair lit the horizon, the battlefield. With our surprise, a group of NVA is creeping a few feet ahead of us

"NO SHIT!" Kai immediately fires his M60 towards the group, surprised. The NVA didn't have time to react and a bunch of them fell to the ground. It didn't take long before we heard shouts coming from the jungle and voices…..NVA battle cry.

"Hold your fire! Wait till' their in sight!" I cry to the boys behind me as they load and unlock their weapon

"Here they come! Ready all the weapons!"

"Foxhole one ready!"

"Foxhole two ready!"

"Foxhole three ready!"

"Foxhole four….got a few problems with the .30 cal, but we're ready!"

"Alright! Here they come!" More NVA battle cries before we finally saw the bastards smiling faces

The area was now a killing field between us and the NVA. We're holding the line as best as we could by using claymores, machineguns, grenades, and anything we could use to halt the advancing NVA army….even stones if required. This outpost will not fall, and never will.

"KEEP FIRING!"

"I AM FIRING GODDAMN IT!" Kai

"They're on the left flank! Take them out!"

"God we're gonna' die!"

"MEDIC!"

Behind, our guys were fending of the NVA using maximum strength and firepower. Some of those guys don't have much sleep, but their holding. I could hear their voices of pain and fear as some poor fellows receive lucky shots from the advancing enemy.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! Changing magazine Jack! Cover me!" Kai

"Roger that!" I fire my Thompson to a few random advancing NVA that were charging towards us. Man, makes you think if you will really survive this.

"They're all over us!"

"There's too many of them!"

"I'm out of ammo!"

"Goddamn it my gunner's wounded!"

"We need immediate…GACK!"

"Mac! Get up man! Don't die! NO!"

"We can't hold any longer!" We were overwhelmed by the number of attacking NVA forces now, and I don't think we could hold any longer. The lives of the guys behind me rest in my palm

"FALL BACK! EVERYONE FALL BACK! WE CAN'T HOLD THIS LINE ANY LONGER! FALL BACK!" I give the order as I exit my foxhole with Kai following behind me. The rest of the guys climb out of theirs and make a break to the second line.

(Danny's P.O.V)

Situation is starting to get out of hand in this jungle hill. I was treating one poor bastard who's shot while making a break towards the second line. He's still alive and he only suffers a light wound. I could save him…..I know I can.

"Danny! What the fuck you're doing! Get moving now!" LT call out to me as he runs up the tree dense hill firing his Thompson towards the NVA behind

"I'm saving this guy's ass LT!"

"Forget about him and go! You wanna' get yourself killed?" Meat Grinder's behind LT, following him close behind

"Sorry LT! I'm a medic! And I don't care what you say, but I'm gonna' save this man's ass! I won't move!" LT pause….starring at me for a while before he nods

"Okay….make it quick."

"I will. No doubt about it."

(Gardner's P.O.V)

I kept running and running and running and running…..until I notice Danny's not with me! Shit! Where the hell is he? I turn my direction, asking a few guys running up about him until I met my squad leader.

"LT! You see Danny?"

"Yeah! He's not far from here! Go down there and cover him as he treats the wounded feller!"

"Roger that! Thanks LT!" I run down as fast as I could, passing a few dead U.S buddies….hoping to see Danny alive, and breathing.

(Danny's P.OV)

The guy I tried to save was dead……right when I tried to patch him, a shot from an NVA zap him in the head. God, why can't I save him? I turn back, grab my .45 pistol and fire shot by shot just before a guy bayonets me. Now I got almost no chance of escape. I now lie here beside a guy who I couldn't save, trying as best as I could to survive the onslaught.

"Shit, shit, shit SHIT!" That is all I got in my mind……survive

I fire everything I got in my .45 towards the incoming enemy until I spare my last bullet in the magazine. I press the eject button, releasing the magazine while I reach for a new one. Then out of the jungle a NVA runs up to me with the SKS Simonov and its bayonet extended. It is when everything came all over me. The guy charges his bayonet……and stabs me in the chest.

"Urkh….." Blood starts oozing out of my chest as the guy twists and turn his rifle with the bayonet on. Immediately I'm getting difficulties to breathe right away.

"_(Speaking in Vietnamese)" _The guy pulls out his bayonet from me and I start coughing up more blood. The hole in my chest starts oozing out more blood staining my dark green uniform. "Krkh……."

The Vietnamese immediately charges again and stabs me again…and again in different locations as my vision starts to blur…..and I start to see everything in the past in flashes. My family, my friends, my squad mates, and Gardner; I remember now……Gardner and I enlisted to the Army right after we graduated High School. Back then, our problem was to compete with each other since we chase around the same girl almost all the time. Then, there was boot camp, and the day when we both were enlisted to the U.S 2nd Air Cavalry's Third Battalion. Then I met my squad member…..LT, Kowalski, Meat Grinder, and Short Timer…..It is all just a memory now.

"DANNY! NOOOO!" I turn my head towards the voice as the NVA pulls out and charges with his bayonet again. It was Gardner. I return my view towards the NVA as he pulls out his bayonet and charges me…….one last time before everything…..turn dark.

(Gardner's P.O.V)

You really got to know someone when he dies….even your closest friend. That……moment when his face reflected everything he had done……; and if he regrets it. Danny had been my closest friend I've had since high school. He's a weak guy…..and doesn't like to see other's get hurt. When we heard the news about Vietnam in 1966, and read a few adds on the streets, we immediately enlisted ourselves to the Army, which got us to the Third Battalion in the U.S 2nd Air Cavalry. That is when we met our squad leader at the night when our base is under attack by the NVA. Now I lost Danny…..my closest friend out here, the only one I could call a family, a brother, after what I've been through……it's over.

"YEEAARRGGHHH!" I charge at the NVA bastard while pulling the trigger, wasting all the rounds. The guy falls backward as he receives my shots. I don't care about that now; all I care about now is my friend who was lying silently

"Danny! Get up man! Danny! Don't die! Please Danny! Open your eyes goddamn it! Danny! DANNY!" I grab a hold of him; I didn't care what's around me. All I know is I had failed protecting my friend. He's gone, and I'll never see him again…..

I grab my M16 and turn my head facing the advancing enemy. Equipping the bayonet to the tip of the M16, I stare at them, and I knew that they stare right back at me. The next moment, I pull the trigger with vengeance still burning in my heart. They've taken Danny, and I will take their lives as a change.

"Eat this you mother fuckers! Die!" The enemy…is no more than a waste. Randomly I fire my Assault Rifle to every moving object I see wearing a flat helmet and a light brown uniform, armed with any kind of Communist made weapon. It was then when I realize I'm out of ammo.

"_(Speaking in Vietnamese)" _Three NVA came charging at me with their bayonets ready. One of them got a machete. With a quick reaction, I charge my rifle at one of the guys head, spilling blood over his head as my bayonet penetrates his skull, oozing out a large number of blood. The second guy's next; I swung my gun and hit him in his face, sending him down to the ground before I hit him with another melee attack before stabbing him with the bayonet in his neck. It is then when I realize the third guy is too close for me to react.

'_(Thompson gun shots)' _

I turn my head behind to the guy who save me a minute too close. LT was standing there with his Thompson grip tight in his hands with a furious eye. He stare at me for a moment before he fire another one at an incoming NVA.

"Quit your whining soldier! Now get your friend there and make your way up hill! I should've not left him back there, now move while I lay covering fire!" I nod my head, and lift up Danny's corpse before I make a break for it

"Yes, sir!"

(Jack's P.O.V)

I fire my Thompson in bursts as more NVA is making up to the top. Now I'm in the middle of a battalion since I've been receiving NVA charge from my right, left, and front. It's dark so I almost couldn't see a thing out here! All I know is NVA is coming from all direction, I MUST use hearing to locate where they're coming from, and….. I'm running low on Thompson ammo…..

'_TCHK'_ I'm out! That's the _last _magazine! My pouch is empty!

"_(Speaking in Vietnamese)"_ I notice a guy runs up to me with a machete in his hands. I immediately throw the empty Thompson at him which he catch and manage to try to zap me…..before he notices it was empty. I look at the corpse beside me (who Danny tried to heal) lying with his M16 beside him. I grab the rifle, aim at the guy (who now tries to charge me with MY Thompson), and fire point black just as he's about to knock me with the gun. I turn myself to a different direction and zap another one at 200 m (estimated) away!

"Man…this thing is a killer…." I then continue moving up hill and regroup with my squad…..and Scars'

Spring 15, 1967,  
Artillery Hill, Inner Perimeter, Northern Line,  
2000 hrs

"What the fuck took you so long LT? You and your lousy fuckers are getting in my way!" I was greeted by Scar as I make my way up

"Sorry there Scar….got a few problems with NVA down there. Where's Gardner?"

"That cry baby of yours? He's back there, crying for his dead friend. Send him here to help! We need all possible fire power!" Ignoring him, I run up to Gardner and my squad who tried to comfort him. Short Timer, Kowalski, Kai, Junior……everyone's there, comforting him

"It's just a shitty deal….." Kowalski

"Well in war, everybody receives shitty deals." Short Timer

"Especially us, black brothers….." Junior

"You got that right…..brother…." Kai

"………." Gardner…..didn't let out any word to them

"Gardner…..you're okay?" I come up to Gardner who's kneeling beside Danny's corpse

"Doesn't make any sense……"

"Gardner?"

"It doesn't make any goddamn sense….."

"GARDNER!" I hollered at him, finally waking him from his thoughts

"If you're not capable to fight now, report up to the Captain of our situation right…."

"No LT……I'm fine…." He got up, pick up his rifle, and toss his helmet away

"Let's go and defend the line." Surprising enough, Gardner recovered quite fast. We, the six of us, then traverse down back to the line

Spring 15, 1967,  
Artillery Hill, Inner Perimeter, Northern Line,  
2010 hrs

The firefight's getting nastier every second. The longer we hold the line, the fiercer it gets. NVA just don't give up. I don't know what kept them up, but they just kept on charging, and charging, and assaulting with their might despite this bloody jungle. Most of our claymore traps had been detonated, now our guns is the only way to hold them off. Scar is still acting like an asshole, forcing even wounded soldiers to fight. The medic team didn't like him…..either do I. I don't know how long we could hold, or how long we could survive. I just don't want to see anymore of my squad mates killed today……

"EAT THIS YOU COMMIE BASTARDS!" Kai fire his M60 without stopping…..he only stops firing when the gun's over heated

"Hey Meat Grinder, how much you got now?" Kowalski

"Not count was….147…..then lost…" Kowalski stops to reload while staring at Kai

"Damn….bye-bye savings….."

"Here goes another……….

_(PANG!)_

..Hit! Head shot!" Junior smoke another one with his M21 sniper rifle

"Damn it…..thinks this won't end……" Short Timer

"THIS IS FOR DANNY YOU COMMIE! AND THIS IS FOR….." Gardner

Spring 15, 1967,  
Artillery Hill, Inner Perimeter, Northern Line,  
2100 hrs

An Hour had passed since we're here. We start to run low on ammo, and the NVA doesn't seem to want to quit. They want this hill back, and they want it bad. We started to receive NVA tanks which were wasted by Scar's forced banzai charge. He strap wounded guys with explosives, give him a grenade, force him to run to the tank, climb the tank, throw the grenade in the hatch, and while he's running back, Scar would detonate the poor guy, killing him, and a number of NVA forces. Everything is just out of control out here…..

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" What the hell…?

"GET THAT BASTARD BEFORE HE PASS' THE LINE!" I turn my head sideways and spotted an NVA runner. He's screaming and unarmed. Our guys tried to zap him, but miss; I try to knock him as well but miss. The NVA then runs towards Scar's radio operator behind and detonate himself, killing the radio man and him as blood and raw meat rain above our heads. Whatever we do, we will not fall back

(Meanwhile, up in Artillery hill Communication Center)

_Radio Operator: _"Sir! We've lost contact with Inner Perimeter's Northern Line! We lost control of situation!"

_Captain:_ "Damn it! This isn't good! Whatever it is, NVA is now advancing towards the hill, and this hill may not fell to their hands!"

_Radio Operator: _"What are we suppose to do now Captain?"

_Captain:_ "……Call in the code….Broken Arrow…"

_Radio Operator: _"Broken Arrow? You mean you're gonna' rain napalm on them? What if there are survivors?"

_Captain: _"I don't know! Just hope God is with them…..now DO AS I ORDERED!"

_Radio Operator: _"Roger that Captain….Broken Arrow, I say again, Broken Arrow!"

(Back to Jack)

"Keep firing goddamn it! You why've you stopped?" Scar's dictatorship had got most of the guys here killed

"Sorry Scar…ergh….but….I'm wounded…." The guy holds his chest, trying to hold the blood

"No excuses! Now get your gun and START FIRING! WE'RE GONNA' WIN THIS WAR, AND WE KNOW IT!" Scar is starting to lose his mind

"_This is Broken Arrow, roger that Captain. Napalm strike designated in Charlie, 5, over."_ Short Timer's Radio

"Hey Shorty! You call for an air strike?" He turns my head towards me with confusion

"No LT, I think one of Scar's men did."

"But Scar's Radio Man's dead!" Short Timer pause for a moment before he took out a map he slips in his helmet

"No shit……LT! Let's get out of here! The Napalm strike was designated in THIS line!"

"Everyone, FALL BACK! SQUAD, FALLBACK!"

"Where the hell you're going LT?" Scar

"I'm out of here! There's…."

"No one fall back!" Scar fires his Car 15 towards me, but misses luckily

"Shit…you're one damn son of a bitch! I'm out of here! Squad, move out!" I stay behind as my squad moves up towards the main hill

"You're not going anywhere you bastard!" Scar immediately climb the trench and leap at me with a bayonet ready at his hand. He's trying to kill me

"DIE!" I hold his first strike with my M16 and kick him off me before I make a break for the hill. Scar is still in my back, following me with his bayonet ready. I trip a few times before he leap at me again and try to stab me, but failed. I kick him off again before I try to make a run. But everything's over once we hear the roar of our F4 Phantoms ready to give their payload.

"The Phantoms are here! TAKE COVER!" I find an empty unfinished foxhole, still full of dirt. I dive towards the foxhole, covering myself with dirt. Scar's still behind and I knew he's not far. But all the gunfire, the blood shed, and the ringing sound of grenades and artillery ends as the Phantoms drop their bombs

_(Napalm fire torches the line) _

Spring 16, 1967,  
Artillery Hill, Aftermath of Assault, Inner Perimeter, Northern Line,  
0530 hrs

I don't know how long I've passed out….or how long I've been asleep. What I know is I felt like I was barbecued inside the pile of dirt. What I know is, I survive the napalm strike. I got up, wipe the dirt off, and went down the hill towards the trench. The scene was horrible. I could see there were few U.S survivors, with terrible burn wounds on them. But what I'm mostly surprised of is the amount of dead, U.S and NVA, which lie there soundless….almost like they're sleeping. I got down, pick up one of the NVA AK-47 I could reach before I continue moving up the hill. There, I found him. Scar; still alive, but wounded badly, resting in a burnt down tree, a few feet away from where I buried myself. I walk up to him, with the AK-47 safety unlocked. I stare at him, and he stare right back at me

"Oh…good….you survive LT." I stare at him with no expression in my face

"Call the medic team, and get my ass out of here." I stand still, no reply will come from me you son of a bitch

"What are you waiting for? Go up there and get me the medic team!" I lift up my rifle and aim it up to him. He then realizes what I'm going to do. "Oh…I see…"

"You wanna' shoot me huh? You wanna' kill me? Tch…" I don't care what the court martial, or the guys, or my squad will say about this. He had taken many lives from both sides, U.S and North Vietnam. He had taken too many…….and everything has an ending

"Shoot me…if you can…." I aim strait at his chest, finger in the trigger. "So long you goddamn mother fucker!"

_(AK-47 Gun shots) _

And that's the end of Scar's life. Yeah, I end his life. Not the VC, not the NVA, but me. Even though they pick up his corpse and examine what had killed him, the result would lead towards the NVA's main weapon: the AK-47. And that charges would always be put to the commie in the north. Yeah I end his life. And I end his tour of duty; right here, in Artillery hill.

"Whoa…..LT….you killed that son of bitch?" I turn my towards the guy who saw me did it. It's Kowalski…and the rest of my squad. I sigh and toss the AK-47 down the hill, breaking it to pieces

"Never like that son of a bitch….." Junior examine Scar's corpse, while Kai stand in front of him, smiling

"I always wanted to do this…."

"Meat Grinder, WHAT THE……fuck…" Kai open his zipper and piss on the Scar…right in his face. Junior backs off since Kai almost spray a bit on him

"Yeah…he deserves that…." Short Timer

"Heh…no one would care about this bastard….." Gardner

"Let's hope he rest in peace…….in hell!" Kowalski

"Nawh…..he would rest in pieces IN hell!" Junior

"Yeah…..covered with piss (chuckles)…..he won't be bugging us anymore." Kai

"Alright….squad cut the chatter. Let's head back to the Hill" I laugh with them all the way up the hill and was greeted by the Captain…and a bottle of champagne

(End of Jack's Flashback)

"That's just about it Rick….that's what happened in the last 15 days." Rick sighs, got up, and stretch himself

"Wow…..what about the rest of the eight day?"

"Damn it Cherry, it's all just patrols, patrols, and more patrols around the outpost."

"Gardner, stop calling him Cherry, he's our field medic here and…."

"FIELD MEDIC? You mean you would order a Cherry to patch us up? No way man!"

"He's been a field medic back at the island!"

"Still….he's new in Nam….."

"…….." Rick just keeps himself silent all the time we're talking

"_And here's today's announcement! LT, please gather your squad and assemble in the T.O.C bunker. An assignment will be given to you regarding VC presence in Shang Tri village. Further briefing will be attended in the T.O.C Bunker."_

"Okay. You heard the announcement do ya'? Move out!" I grab my M16 and head out of the tent. Gardner nods and leave tent first

"Okay Rick, this'll be your first action out here."

"I got it Jack."

We walk out of the tent, took Rick to the firing range where he pick the M14 rifle and head out to meet the rest of the squad.

**Author's Note**

**So much for another looong chapter. I got very little time to update and to your understanding my internet has been down for about 2 weeks. So I manage to update this fic at school. Anyways……in the next few chapters, someone from Jack's squad will get himself killed (ooo who would that be?). So keep reading, and you'll see!**


	12. Chapter 11: Hearts and Minds

**A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'**

**Chapter 11: Hearts and Minds**

Spring 23, 1967,  
Ghost Town,  
1430 hrs

"SQUAD! GATHER UP!" I assemble my squad (including Rick) by the T.O.C bunker

"Alright! Roll call!"

"PFC. Kowalski….hungry for meat!" Kowalski had been promoted after the assault in Artillery hill

"PFC. Gardner….here." Gardner

"Sergeant Short Timer. Radio's workin' fine over here LT!"

"PFC. Junior. Me and my sniper rifle will win this war all by our lonesome."

"Talk is cheap Junior…..I could rack up more kills with my M-60 than yours nigger!"

"Shut your trap Kowalski! We don't want to start a fight now!"

"Ok….sorry LT."

"Next!"

"Private. Rick Burton is ready for action!"

"What a geeky way to introduce himself……" Kowalski

"I agree with that!"

"LT supposed us to be patched in the field by a fuckin' cherry." Gardner

"A CHERRY?" Kowalski and Junior….to my surprise, they just notice him

"Goddamn it LT! You're wishing us to be patched up by a cherry?" I nod my head

"No…shit…" Kowalski sighs, scratching his head

"Hey…..where's Meat Grinder?" Short Timer

"Who's that?"

"Shut your fuckin' trap cherry, you don't need to know!" Gardner seemed to inherit the hatred of cherries……

"I saw him went to the back of the camp…….where they make good booku boom-boom." Junior

"Fuckin' A…" Kowalski

"I'll go get him. You guys head inside and keep your manners on!"

"YES SIR!"

I head towards the camp's 'back door', passing a few grunts, asking where Kai is and if anyone saw him. Eventually, most grunts DID saw him heading towards the boom-boom house (whore house). Moving up to the boom-boom house, I was greeted by Mama-san.

"Good morning G.I. We Vietnamese thank you for saving us that night."

"Err….yeah….sure…"

"We award those with free boom-boom with girls of choice. Only you didn't come LT."

"Sorry….I can't…"

"It's free charge LT. No need to pay."

"No thanks….I'm married."

"It's okay. Your wife isn't here right? Feel free to return and have fun with the girls."

"Err……yeah…..you see Tomkins?" Kai is mostly remembered as Tomkins or Meat Grinder here

"PFC. Kai Tomkins? Ooh my girls love his way with them LT. So I actually give him free boom-boom since we love his way with us. He's in the hut over there."

"Okay. Thanks mama-san." I walk out the steel gate and head towards the hut. Mama-san was still calling that I should go take some rest with the girls.

"Jesus….some horny bitches…….guess my boys screw with them too much." Approaching the hut, I encountered five of Mama-san's girls flirting around me

"You look good and strong G.I! Me boom-boom good with you!"

"No thanks! I'm married!"

"You need good time G.I? Me love you long time!"

"Thank you, but I'm married."

"G.I need boom-boom? Me party long time!"

"No thanks, my wife had pleased me too much!" Actually, we've only done it around three times after our son's born. Before that……I don't remember how much Ann slept with me

"G.I need good time? I…."

"No thanks! I'm here to get Kai and I'm out of here!" I dash out of the crowd of females fighting my way just to get to that small hut. Closing in I could already heard pants and moans inside. I walk up the small sets of stairs and slam open the door. I could see what Kai's doing inside

"KAI!" He immediately jumps off her, quite startled

"Yo, Jack! You can't see what I'm doing? I'm having fun here!"

"Get dressed…..we're moving out on a recon patrol." I walk out of the hut, and head towards the T.O.C bunker leaving Kai behind in the hut

"Damn…..one thing for sure Kai, you won't die a virgin."

(Ann's P.O.V back home)

"C'mon Honey, we're going to see Aunt Karen and Aunt Ellie."

"Kay' mom!"

It's been three weeks since my husband left the village to check on Kai. Things here are quite smooth as what I could recall. I've started receiving Jack's letter again these days, and am quite relieved to see that Jack's ok. Now I felt quite bad on forcing Rick and Doctor Tim to go check on him. Peter had grown to be just like his father and is helping me with the farm while I took care of the inn. Well, we're supposed to meet out with Karen and Elli now, discussing about their husband.

My son and I arrived at the inn at three after I help him finish jobs at the farm. I could bet Karen and Elli is already inside. I reach out for the door when the door suddenly swung open. A girl as old as Peter, or probably younger, greeted us at the door. I smile softly at her when Karen steps up behind her.

"You're late…."

"Sorry…..got a little caught up on the farm work and all."

"Well what are you doing standing there? C'mon! Ellie's already inside waiting!" I walk inside and took a seat where Ellie and Karen are.

"Ann, Peter, this is my daughter, Celia." Ellie introduced her daughter first while we take our seat

"Nice to meat you." Celia is Ellie's daughter; her only child. She's two years younger than Peter and inherits most of her mother's looks.

"Kids! Come!" Karen gather her children who's playing over by the counter

"This is Matthew, the eldest one."

"Hi."

"This is Tanya,"

"Hello." Karen got four kids. The eldest one is a boy, while the rest were girls. They all inherit their father and mother's traits.

"This is Claes,"

"….."

"And this is Nami." Nami is the girl we saw earlier before. She mostly inherits his father's looks. Red hair, blue eyes and all; only her attitude and taste reflected on Karen mostly.

"You got the looks of your father….." I glance at her, and she glance back at me

"Everyone kept saying that. They kept talking 'you look like your father' this, 'your eyes is the same of your father's that'…."

"NAMI! Mind your talking!"

"Yes, mother…" I sigh and look around the room and spot two other children. One of them, probably 2-3 years old is held by Matthew while the other one is clinging close to him as well. She's as old as Nami, probably year younger

"And…those are….." Karen pause…and so did Ellie

"The one Matthew's carrying is Lumina, Lumina Glory."

"She's…..Gray's daughter." Karen nods

"Yeah…..I was supposed to take a good care of her while he and his wife are out of the island. I've never heard from them since….."

"Ooh….."

"One thing, Gray wishes to teach her how to play piano or organ…just like Mary did when she's still alive; seems he's still in love with her." I glance at the other one who're clinging tightly to Matthew

"And….she is….?"

"She's Muffy Tomkins."

"That couldn't be because Kai aren't married yet Karen."

"No…..its Popuri and Kai's daughter…..Kai played with her too much. My husband was furious when he knew what happened back then."

"Ooh…."

"Kai haven't known this yet, so…keep it down okay? Popuri gave birth to her before she's captured and killed. She never knew who her father….or mother is."

"Yeah……and remember back then that from what had happened, we decided to let our kids live a little longer and spend their childhood more."

"The elixir….."

"Wish the Goddess would stop giving us that elixir every time we attend her festivals…..then again, it would be nice to live longer…."

"Yeah….."

"Erhm…." Elli…..I just remember there's a third person here

"Don't ignore me…….we're here to discuss about our husbands condition over there right?" We nod in agreement

"Kids, go play with your new friends okay? Matthew, you're the oldest here, so take good care of them. And mind your attitude; especially you Nami!"

"Yes, mother…"

"Celia, be nice to your new friends!"

"Peter, go play with them, and be nice; okay?" We watch as our kids gather in one spot before we continue

"So….how's Jack?" Karen start off

"He's fine….he's still recovering from his wound, but his find. Elli, how's Tim?" She sighs

"Tim's doing fine out there. He told me he kept on seeing someone fitted to a body bag and notified at his first day. He'd been taking care of the wounded back there. How's yours Karen?"

"Rick is……out there…..part of Jack and Kai's squad….."

"That's a good thing to hear."

"Let's just hope they'll return safely."

(Back to Jack)

Spring 23, 1967,  
3 KM South of Shang Tri Village,  
1500 hrs

"So…..we're supposed to take out the bunch of VC……"

"And rescue our fuckin' reporter…..damn that guy just kept us busy…."

"Louis Carlson….."

"Just hope he's not dead when we get there…."

"Shut your traps men! We're in their vicinity; Monty, take point!" He glances at me and nod

"Roger that LT!"

(Jack's Flashback)

Spring 23, 1967,  
Ghost Town, T.O.C bunker, 30 min before departure  
1430 hrs

"Nice to see you all here gentlemen; please, take a seat." The Colonel greeted us as we (including Kai and Rick) entered the T.O.C bunker that was built underground

"Alright, as you can see here, intel had spotted numerous VC activities around and in Shang Tri Village. We got a conclusion that the Villagers there were helping out the VC."

"So…..our mission was to kick them Vietnamese asses and wipe em' off?" Kowalski

"Shut your trap while I'm talking Private! Remember our code here, boys and girls: Hearts and Minds."

"Hearts and minds?" Rick is new here, so he might not know what it meant

"Yes, Cherry, hearts and minds! We're here to protect AND assist the innocent villagers here from VC and NVA plundering!" Gardner

"That's right private! Your knowledge is acceptable. Another thing we want to look about is one of our goddamn reporter by the name Louis Carlson and his goddamn cameraman!"

"What the heck are they doing there?" Junior

"Good question. They're there trying to report about some rumor they heard. We haven't heard about them since, so we're sending you guys to go and check their status, clear the village of VC presence and supplies, rescue, and evacuate the reporter out of the area. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." I nod, the captain then called someone into the bunker

"Suk Yord here will be your point man. He's one of our trainded montagnyards and he goes by the name Monty. He's part of your squad for this mission. He speaks fluent English, so don't be afraid to give him orders. Good luck boys and girls."

(End of Flashback)

Spring 23, 1967,  
3KM South of Shang Tri Village,  
1500 hrs

The jungle is in its moist and rainy season. Mosquitoes, bugs, leech, and VC is in its season. I sometimes wonder while I'm in a jungle patrol…..will the VC kill me first; or the jungle? We're creeping in the jungle. Every step we take, could lead us to death due to multiple VC traps that could be located in the area. It didn't take too long before we could smell dead corps and hear flies buzzing around.

"Damn….something stink quite bad here….."

"I could smell that….."

"Let's continue." We continue following Monty until Short Timer realizes where the foul smell from is: A pungi pit trap. Inside, a hog lies there with flies buzzing above

"Hell you Snit!" Short Timer

"Erkh…..goddamn it…." Kowalski

"Guess we know where that smell came from." Gardner

"This hog's sacrifice will be remembered for warning us about this trap." Junior

"What? What?" Rick is guarding our flank. He doesn't know anything about it

"None of your business cherry….." Gardner

"Eat that Rick….." Kai

"Squad, assemble." I wave my hand in the air, signaling to gather up

"VC had set booby traps here. They place signs like these, so watch each of your step boys." My men were gathered, listening

"Yeah, try not to get caught on one, Cherry." Gardner just couldn't stop sometimes. He kept on looking at Rick

"You're the damn expert Gardner? You do the job!"

"Sure thing, no sweat LT!" He got up from his position and starts moving forward by his own. We watch and follow him slowly until he reaches the marsh. He walks in; take a few steps and…..

'_SNAP' _

Gardner triggered himself one of the VC deadliest traps: The pungi whip trap. It killed him instantly….

"Damn it…sorry Gardner. I should've not said that word. We lost a good man today…..so try not to get your ass caught shit like this…."

"Jack, what about his body? We can't leave him out like this!" Rick

"We'll pick him up on our way back Rick…..we'll pick him on our way back. Let's move; Monty, on point."

"Roger that LT."

It's quite an unpleasant feeling really, after leaving Gardner's body there. It all happened in a flash….you almost got no time to react to it. He's gone. We continue moving forward, encountering a few more booby traps and taught Rick how to disarm the tripwire grenade trap and how to disarm the pungi whip trap. The pungi pit is better to be bypassed rather than risking your ass and try to dig up the bamboo out. Things started to heat up again once we're close to the village.

"Hey…LT…..isn't this thing is one of our helmets?" Kowalski point to something helmet like pinned to a tree with a machete. The machete was covered in blood.

"That's our helmet alright…..some poor bastard really got it…." Kai

"Yeah….." Rick

"Shut up cherry, you know nothing here yet." Junior

"Don't mind that thing and let's keep moving….."

Spring 23, 1967,  
South of Shang Tri Village,  
1524 hrs

We reach the village outskirts after 30 minute walk with no resistance, strangely. We don't know why, but sometimes, we wish the VC would attack so we could get Gardner out of our mind. He's a fun guy….I admit that.

"LT! I could see the village from here….."

"We could see that Kowalski…we could see that." Kai

The outskirts of the village were dikes divided by the villagers for rice planting. We could see some villagers working in their dikes planting rice. There's a hut in the middle, and more dikes behind it rising to the hill on top to the village. It's quite nice and pleasant really…..sad VC had been here.

"Kowalski, advance and recon the dikes; watch out for trip grenades or pit traps." He looks at me and smirk

"Sure thing LT." We watch from behind as Kowalski move along the hill sloped dikes and hike towards the village. After a moment, he stop and give us the hand signal to move on

"That's the sign guys, let's go. Monty, lead the way."

"Okay, LT."

'_PANG'_

"AKH! I'M HIT! I'M HIT!" A sudden rifle fire caught our attention. Kowalski was knocked out immediately as what we thought villagers were actually VC in disguise. A Soviet SG43 Heavy Machine gun was deployed in the small hut, immediately pinning us down. We were ambushed

"GET DOWN!" We drop down to the dikes, dodging shots and flying lead above our heads as more VC came to the dikes to support the previous one

"MEDIC!" Kowalski

"I'm moving up! Cover me Jack!" Rick

"No…wait. ANYONE BUT THE GODDAMN CHERRY!"

"Kowalski! He's our field medic! Get on with it!"

"You're expecting that cherry to patch me up? Hell no!"

_(Rifle fire) _

I turn my head towards Rick as he fires his M14 round by round, taking out the machine gunner, and two other VC. The others were dead silenced…..especially Kowalski who's lying over there. Kai was just smiling

"Still calling me a cherry? I already receive the baptism of fire." He keeps himself aiming the sight, trying to knock out the rest of the VC.

"What are you guys looking at? RETURN FIRE AT THEM!" I turn to the rest of my squad (who're still dumbfounded)

"Sorry LT! Never thought cherry knew how to use a rifle." Short Timer unlocks his M16 and start firing. So did Monty with his Remington shotgun and Junior with his sniper rifle. Kai deploy his M60 and finish the rest of the guys while I dash to Kowalski and carry him back to our squad.

"Rick, take a look at him. Is he alright?"

"……."

"Rick?"

"Jack, I've seen worse than this. This is peace of cake." He rambles through his med pack, takes out morphine and use it on Kowalski's wound

"That should handle it."

"Hey cherry! What about the bandage?"

"C'mon, it's not that serious! Just get back to the fight! I'll take a look at that when we're back at base!"

Spring 23, 1967,  
South of Shang Tri Village,  
1538 hrs

The fire finally stopped as Junior marks the last guy with a shot between his eyes. The unexpected ambush we're taken care of and Kowalski's wound; just as what Rick had said, was nothing.

"Check your weapons and ammos. Monty, lead the way." I give one of those orders to Monty. He nods and starts moving up the dike. We follow close behind

"Hey…. (Chuckles) water buffalos…" Kowalski, looking at one of the water buffalos we pass by

"Hoo…..check that chick out! Man! Look at the curves…" Short Timer

"No….check THAT one out! She looks a lot younger man!" Junior

"Heh, sad we can't pay these chicks out here for a good boom-boom." Kai

"Yeah…." Kowalski

Spring 23, 1967,  
Shang Tri Village,  
1542 hrs

"Alright men! Search the village for weapons, and round up the villages. Search the haystacks; the villagers could be hiding something!" I scatter my men as I stay at the center, monitoring my men

"Hey Jack." I turn my head towards Rick, still new to village checks

"You really think these innocent fellers' would be working with VC?"

"I'm sure of it….."

"Move it!" Short Timer moves in as he holds up one of the villagers. The others came with their captive as well

"All villagers round up LT." I nod, and turn towards Monty

"Monty, go check the haystacks."

"Roger that LT."

We stay in the center, watching our captives as Monty rambles through the village, burning haystacks. Beneath them, there were VC weapons after all.

"Fire in the hole!" Monty tosses a grenade towards the last haystack. Instead of burning the haystack, to my surprise, opens a trap door with a load of weapon caches

"Holy shit……that's one mother of a cache. See, I told you they're helping the VC!" Rick chuckles

"Yeah….."

"Monty, now ask one of the villagers where's our reporter are." He nods and starts talking to one of them.

"He said he's not far from here, just behind the village." He points towards a road leading somewhere

"Got it. I'll go check, you guys stay put."

Spring 23, 1967,  
Northern Outskirts of Shang Tri Village  
1550 hrs

It didn't take too much time, really. It's only a small walk (maybe 10 meters or so…) and I already could spot a group of VC with another hut. Finishing them is also another easy thing since they're only armed with pistols and machete. I got out from my cover, aim down the sight of my M16, and finish them off with a whole magazine (20 rounds). A minute later, I located the reporter and his cameraman….alive.

"You guys alright?"

"Thank God you came! I almost thought I'm a gonner or something!"

"No worries, we're here to help."

"We? Where's…."

"My squad? At the village. Lets go, we're getting out of here."

I guide them to the village where my squad greeted them……violently. Guys here don't like reporters, they hate em' since the press makes us look like the bad guys here. We exit the village via the dikes again; call an evac chopper to extract us out of here. Meanwhile, Rick and I return to grab Gardner's body.

Spring 23, 1967,

Somewhere North of Ghost Town,

1600 hrs

"Hey….lieutenant." I look up to the reporter, who's still mumbling something

"Let me tell ya' and your men what I got…"

"Okay. Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"The rumors are true…..the rumors of the NVA general. We don't know his name, but the villagers called him King Cong. Since then, VC numbers had swelled, civilian brutalization had increased, and executions of U.S prisoners had increased along with it." He shove me pictures…..horrible pictures of U.S soldier's head (only the head) serves as a decoration some what like those head hunter tribes do. But this time, the eyeballs been pulled out, along with the jaw. He probably ramble this photo through some dead VC since a smilling commie bastards beside this...thing

"Continue…."

"I heard from one of them VC conversation…."

"How do you…."

"I understand a bit of Vietnamese." He cut my talk and continues

"Anyways….I heard since his arrival, prisoner torture could take about a week…..or maybe months if necessary. Torturing them could be like cutting their fingers of or, slashing them with machete, or…..or….electrocutes them."

"What if the prisoner don't talk?"

"King Cong would execute them. He likes to execute them personally since he loves to look at them straight in the eye before he fires the trigger or behead them."

"Okay……"

"Are your men prepared for this LT? Well, do ya'?"

Along the whole trip, I kept on wondering: who is this King Cong, and where is he. But that thought never escapes my mind….even until we reach Ghost Town…..even in my dreams.


End file.
